Cullen Empire
by zotic1988
Summary: 21 yr old Bella Swan moves to Seattle for a new job. Non-dating bachelor, Edward Cullen is her boss at Cullen Corp. Can he fight the temptation Bella represents? Can Bella make room in her life for him?
1. Chapter 1

**The original of course belongs to none other than S.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My dad, Charlie, asked me for about the hundredth time today.

"Yes dad, I'm sure," I couldn't help but smile at his over protective nature.

"You have the mace I gave you?"

"Yes, dad."

"And Kate is all ready to go for school?"

"Yes, dad."

"And you.."

"Dad," I interrupted him. "We'll be just fine. Thank you for everything. I mean that. I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help. I love you."

"You too, Bells. You too." He hugged me tight. Charlie was never good with expressing his emotions, but ever since Kate came along he's gotten better.

Try explaining to your dad that his sixteen your old daughter got pregnant and see if that doesn't spawn some sort of reaction.

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. The one and only time I have sex, I get pregnant. Who knew that was even possible? Not me. If that isn't a sign that I should have kept my legs closed I don't know what is.

There's always those what if's that float through my head. The what if we didn't do it? How would my life turn out? Would I be states away at an Ivy League college that I was planning on? Taking the semester's abroad like I've always dreamed? With each of those what if questions it would eliminate the best thing going on in my life. Kate, born Katherine Rae Swan. That little five year old is my pride and joy.

When I found out I was pregnant and talked it out with Charlie, we had some decisions to make. First off was telling the father, my boyfriend Mike Newton. He was always a nice guy, but wasn't ready for anything I was telling him. Needless to say, we broke up and I didn't put his name on the birth certificate. My daughter deserved better than just a name without a face to go with it.

After a couple months, the stresses of everyone's comments at school were getting to me and the doctor said the stress wasn't good for me or the baby.

That's when homeschooling began. I was already planning on staying homeschooled once my baby was born, so why not just start earlier. I wasn't going to miss much of my actual school, other than Angela Weber. She was my best-friend at the time and one of the only people that stuck by my side during the entire pregnancy along with a new girl that moved to town, Alice Brandon.

Alice Brandon was a complete whirlwind in my life. She was the most unique person I've met, from her spiky black hair, crystal blue eyes, and pixie like features. Her life was mapped out. After graduating high school she was moving to Seattle to become a clothes designer. Most people called her a dreamer and said she lived up in the clouds. I knew better, most of the clothes I owned and Kate owned are from her collections which she was only making and selling online at the time. Now she lives in Seattle and owns a boutique, just like she always said she would.

With the help of Charlie and his new lady friend, as he called her, Sue Clearwater, I graduated early and started college almost right away. I was the girl that was destined for Ivy Leagues and ended up attending a community college in Port Angeles. That's okay though. I busted my ass to get where I am. One class away from graduating with a business degree and I found a full time job in Seattle where I will finish my last class in an actual university. I couldn't be happier.

I waved Charlie goodbye and carried the last bag of stuff into my new Seattle apartment. It wasn't in the best of neighborhoods, but it wasn't the worst either and it was just a few blocks from the subway which would be Kate and my mode of transportation. At times like this I missed my old red pile of junk truck, but I'll be damned if I'd let Kate ride in it. Not to mention the fact that it officially kicked the bucket a few months ago. Poor big red.

"Kate," I called out as I shut the door and set the bag down to join all of the others that covered the wood floor of the living room.

"In my room, mom," she called back. I could hear her trying to unpack. She was happy to have her own room now, since she shared mine back at Charlie's. I was glad for my own room too, even if it was the tiniest thing I've ever seen.

My whole apartment was tiny. It was a two bedroom and one bathroom, but it was ours and I loved it. Before moving everything in we had the walls painted a soft beige, Kate's room a light purple at her insistence, and my room a light rust. My white iron bedroom furniture from Charlie's was now Kate's bedroom furniture. I upgraded myself from a twin bed to a queen size bed that I found at a thrift shop. It was a stunning honey colored wood that has roses carved in the wood. I think it's the most girly piece of furniture I have ever owned. That thought made me a little giddy, I was always a tomboy. Pretty much how Kate is now, you can throw a dress on the girl and she'll twirl and act like a princess, but the next day she'll go fishing with Charlie and play in the dirt.

I tied my long brown hair at the nape of my neck and got to work unpacking.

Three hours later I had the kitchen put together and the living room set up. I could hear Kate still moving about her bedroom. For a five-year old she was very particular about where her things went.

I decided to skip taking the clothes out of the boxes in my bedroom for now and poured myself a glass of wine. I sat down on the brown suede sofa that covered the most of one wall and flipped on the light sitting on the end table text to it.

Instead of flipping on the television set in the center of the entertainment center on the opposite wall, I quickly flipped open one of my favorite literature books until I heard the pitter patters of feet come running down the hallway.

"I'm hungry, momma," Kate plopped down on the sofa next to me.

"Oh you are?" I set my book down and pushed my daughter's shoulder length brown hair out of her face as she nodded. She looked just like I did, minus the eyes. Instead of chocolate brown eyes, hers were blue like her father's, the soft creamy skin and brown hair was all me though. I still couldn't believe how gorgeous I thought she was. She has me wrapped around her finger. I got lucky with Kate. She's the most mellow child I know and very intelligent. I owe my mom, Renee' and Charlie more than anything. Ever since I informed them of the move to Seattle they were asking me about Kate's education. I was going to do a local public school, but they pulled their resources and have decided that I should put her in a private school. Accepting handouts from my parents has never been easy for me, but when it comes to my daughter's education, I will gladly take all the help I can get.

"Well, seeing as we have no food," I poked her in the belly to make her squirm, "let's go to the grocery store and pick up some stuff."

"Okay," she jumped up and ran off to get her shoes.

* * *

><p>One-hundred dollars later our refrigerator was stocked and the pizza in the oven.<p>

I checked on Kate's room and put rest of her belongings in her closet. I couldn't help but laugh that her room was done and not mine.

At least I had my outfit ready for my orientation at my new job tomorrow.

It was already getting late after dinner, so I told Kate to just go wash up and get ready for bed while I put everything away. At Charlie's she was always my little helper at putting the dishes away after dinner.

I did the final checks on making sure her teeth were brushed, school uniform out, schoolbag ready to go, and no monsters under her bed or in the closet. A big thanks to Charlie for letting her watch all of those old black and white horror films with him. It took a year for me to convince her and a new shower curtain that was not the color black that Dracula did not live in the bathtub.

"Goodnight, princess," I tucked the covers around her body and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, momma. Love you," she mumbled into her pillow falling asleep already.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I dropped Kate off at school and walked the couple blocks to the office building where my orientation was being held.<p>

Cullen Corporation was engraved in stone in side of the building. I looked up to take in the building, it was huge. It was made of light grey concrete and there were glass windows everywhere. I hoped there was a window by my desk.

I walked in and headed to the 15th floor where I was told to check in.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, here to see Esme Cullen," I told the blonde receptionist.

"Just one moment," she responded barely looking up. Her fingers clicked along the keyboard and she talked into the phone at the same time. Talk about multi-tasking.

I had meetings over the phone with Carlisle Cullen prior to this one; I learned then that Esme was his wife. She ran a charity out of this same building.

"Miss. Swan," a middle aged woman that I could only assume was Esme walked out of a glass door to my left. Her caramel hair was tied up in a bun. "I'm Esme Cullen."

I shook her hand gently. She looked so delicate. "Bella Swan."

"Come on dear. Let's go get started."

Mrs. Cullen led me through the same glass door and into a long hallway choosing the door at the very end to walk through.

"Please have a seat," she motioned to a cushy chair in front of her desk. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," I sat down in the chair. My goodness it was comfortable.

She nodded and looked down at what I assumed was my file on her desk. I caught a glimpse of it when I walked in.

"So, it says here that you have one class to go and you'll have a degree in business," she stated.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh please don't call me ma'am. My husband may like formalities, but I assure you I don't. It's just Esme, dear," she smiled at me. She had a certain motherly air about her.

"Yes, Esme," I responded and smiled back. I was going to love this woman.

"You're twenty-one, oh, it says you have a daughter," she looked up surprised.

I didn't have to fill out the family portion of the application seeing as it was optional, but I had nothing to hide so I just did it.

"I do, she's five years old." This was the part where people gathered a new view on me. Esme didn't appear to look at me any different.

Instead of the "oh you're so young" I was expecting, she surprised me and asked me her name.

"Katherine, Kate for short," I answered, surprised that she was asking me instead of reading it off of my file.

"I bet she's lovely," she was grinning. "You are too, dear."

"Thanks," I blushed at her compliment.

"Tell me about her," Esme practically bounced in her seat. "I'm a grandmother of two. I adore children."

"She's a spitfire," I laughed. "Full of her own opinions, independent, and very intelligent. She loves to read." She got that from me. We enjoy reading together outside. "I have her enrolled at St. Mary Margaret. The school just a couple blocks away. She just started kindergarten today."

"My grandchildren go there as well," Esme beamed. "Alec is in the fourth grade and Jane is in first. I suppose I should ask you business questions now," she playfully huffed.

I chuckled with her completely relaxed now.

"I assume you've received all of the information packets regarding this company."

"Yes, I have," I answered.

I was already registered for the benefits which were exceptional. This company was very accommodating to their employees.

Esme and I talked on for another hour then she gave me a tour around the building.

The cafeteria on the 1st floor served warm lunches for a price, however there was also a complimentary salad and sandwich bar which I planned to take advantage of, it would definitely help me afford things for Kate. I would receive a forty-five minute lunch and one twenty minute break. Esme informed me that I could take my break to collect Kate from school and bring her back here. There's a company daycare set of on the 12th floor. That floor also contains her actual offices for the charity foundation she runs.

Her charity, she explained, helps underprivileged children. It is associated with other children charities in the area. Esme also holds benefits every other month to raise money for the foundation.

I was in awe of her. She seemed to be incredible.

"And your desk is over here," we exited on the 17th floor and walked past another reception desk. Down the hall and to the right, I walked into a wide open area. There were four desks spaced out, each with computers and file folder racks. Three of the desks were occupied. Esme led me to the empty one and told me it was mine. There was no window in sight. That's depressing.

"Now your job as an office assistant," she explained, "is to make sure that everything is in order. You'll mainly help prep for projects, type up emails, recheck things that have been written, among other things."

I nodded. You have to start somewhere and this job was a great opportunity.

"My son, Edward's, office is through that door to the left of you and my husband, Carlisle's, is the door on the right." The desks were in the area in between. "I know, it seems excessive that there are four assistants for the two of them, but I guarantee that you will be kept busy."

I couldn't help but agree. The other assistants barely looked up; they'd give a slight nod and then go back to typing away.

"Any phone calls that need to be made will go through the receptionist out front, so you won't have to answer phones or anything. Think you can handle it all?"

"I sure hope so," I laughed nervously.

"You'll do fine, dear. Welcome to the family."

Just as she said that the office door to the left swung open.

"Edward," Esme said grabbing the man's arm. "Meet Isabella Swan, she's a new assistant."

I looked up at him, he was no old man. Had to be somewhere in his mid to late-twenties. Absolutely stunning green eyes and bronze hair that stuck out everywhere.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan," he shook my hand.

"It's good to meet you too, Mr. Cullen."

"I have some papers on your desk that I need typed up as soon as possible," he said and walked off toward the elevator. Esme scowled after him.

She turned back to me looking apologetic. I waved her off. It was my job now after all.

"I suppose I should get started," I said and moved behind my desk taking a seat and flipped through the papers. They were all business contracts. About twenty of them, good lord.

I sighed and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: The part with the black and white horror movies, totally happened when I was a kid. I'd watch them with my dad all the time. And the Dracula thing, also real. He had a black shower curtain and I was convinced Dracula lived in the bathtub behind it. Made going to the bathroom very nerve wrecking, lol.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Getting straight to work was a tad more complicated than I had expected.

Turning the computer on, a box had popped up stating that I needed to insert my name and password. I had neither set up in the system.

"You'll have to call the tech support," one of the assistants piped up. She looked middle aged with dark red hair tied into a low bun. The name plate on her desk read Siobhan.

I looked at her quizzically. There was no phone on my desk.

"Go to the receptionist desk, Maggie should be there. Tell her that you need to get your name set into the system."

"Thank you," I said quickly and sped down the hall to this floor's main receptionist.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later a man with shaggy blonde hair was walking down the hallway toward my desk.<p>

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am, you must be the new Isabella Swan," he extended his arm and shook my hand.

I nodded back a little unsure of how he knew me.

"I'm head of the security system here. It's my job to know who every person is," he answered the question floating in my head.

"That would explain how you knew me then," I told him. His piercing blue eyes reminded me of Alice's.

"What do you say we get you set up now? I'm sure Edward gave you a ton of work already."

"So you know Mr. Cullen well," I stated dryly.

"By the way you said that, I understand that you had the privilege of meeting him," he chuckled and fiddled around on the computer.

"I suppose you can say that."

"Look, Edward really isn't as big of an ass as he pretends to be. He takes his work seriously and he likes things done in a timely manner. He doesn't put up with anything. He really can be a good guy though. I've known him half of my life and I owe him a lot," Jasper stated. He was being completely serious; there was no question of that.

I gave him a little head nod. I didn't know Edward Cullen.

"Alright, now type in the password of your choice in that little box," he pointed to the screen.

I just used my daughter's name. It'd be easy to remember.

He pressed a few more keys on the keyboard and told me I was all set.

"That should do it," Jasper said.

I looked at the computer screen. The original box that was there when I turned on the computer was popped back up.

I typed in my name and password and pressed enter.

The screen changed.

Cullen Corporation was spelled out in the center of the screen.

Several icons were arranged on the left of the screen ranging from the internet to different Microsoft programs.

I smiled at Jasper and thanked him.

"You are very welcome Miss. Isabella." He slipped me a piece of paper. "That contains your new e-mail address to be used for the company. Any company related e-mails that have to be sent need to be sent from that address as well as any e-mails that you receive."

"Alright, thank you again," I told him.

"If you have any other questions or problems come up, just ask Maggie to send me back up and I'll take care of it."

"I will. Have a good day, Jasper."

"You too, welcome to the company," he said and walked off.

* * *

><p>I hadn't realized that I worked straight through my lunch until the alarm on my phone dinged indicating that I needed to go pick up Kate from school.<p>

Esme wasn't lying when she said that I would be kept busy. Every time Mr. Cullen's office door opened, I was given more things to be typed up. He was in and out multiple times throughout the day, barely even acknowledging me.

I grabbed my purse and knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he shouted from inside.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, I just wanted to let you know I was going on my break now," I said.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding and waving me out of his office.

I resisted the urge to flip him off and walked out closing the door behind me a little harder than I should have.

* * *

><p>I hurried my way to St. Mary Margaret's and signed Kate out.<p>

"Hi, momma," she came running at me with her backpack bouncing on her back.

"Hi, princess," I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "How was school?"

"It was great!" She exclaimed and went on and on.

Kate talked non-stop as we walked back to Cullen Corp. She told me all about her teacher, Mrs. Anderson and about her new classmates. She made friends with a girl named Anna and was sat next to her. Kate told me how Anna had these fruit snacks and begged me to get some next time we went grocery shopping. I laughed at her enthusiasm. The more she talked, the more excited she was getting and her arms were flying as fast as her mouth was moving.

I shushed her down a little as we made our way back into the building.

"Can I please see your office, Momma, please?" She was begging.

"I don't have an office, princess, just a desk," I explained.

"Can I see the desk then, pretty please?" She was full out pouting now.

"Okay, but we have to be really fast and very quiet," I caved and hoped I wouldn't get in trouble for this. It was my first day; I didn't need to jeopardize my job.

"Okay," she whispered.

I continued to hold her hand as we entered the elevator and pressed the button to take us up to my floor.

"Is that your desk, Momma?" she pointed to the empty one.

"Yes, it is." I noticed the other assistants looking up. Their faces glancing at Kate's and back to mine. They all looked shocked. Then I saw Siobhan's eyes flicker over my shoulder and they widened before flickering back down to her desk quickly.

My stomach dropped as I turned around.

Mr. Cullen.

Shit.

"What is this?" His voice held no tone, no emotions.

"Mr. Cullen," I said gently. "This is my daughter, Kate." I watched as his eyes widened and flickered from Kate to me as the other assistants did. Mr. Cullen, however, was obviously trying to guess her age and mine. His eyebrows furrowed. I continued, "I was just showing her my desk before I brought her down to the company daycare," I quirked up an eyebrow almost daring him to make a scene in front of my daughter.

His face turned soft for a moment when he looked back to Kate. He slowly walked toward her. "Hello, Kate," he held out his hand.

Kate looked back at me confused. I nodded my head to her.

"Hi," she whispered quietly and shook his hand.

Kate has always been good at reading people. I could only imagine what was going through her head at this time.

"I'll be right back," Mr. Cullen said and went to his office.

I walked up to Kate and crouched down to her level pushing a loose strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Who's that man, Momma," she whispered still keeping her inside voice that I asked her to do when we walked in.

"That is my boss, princess," I told her.

"Oh," she said. "You need pictures of me up here, Momma," she completely changed subject when she browsed over my desk.

"I'll work on that, kiddo," I laughed lightly trying not to disturb the other assistants.

A throat cleared behind me.

Mr. Cullen. I didn't even hear him walk back out of his office.

"Here you go," a passed something to Kate. She opened her hand to look at it. A sucker.

Where'd he get a sucker from? Does he just randomly keep them in his office?

"It's cherry," he stated. "That's the only kind I have."

Kate looked back to me.

I smiled letting her know that it's okay if she took it.

"I love cherry," she looked back at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mr. Cullen looked a little uncomfortable.

The softness he had with Kate disappeared when he looked back at me.

"When you come back up here, Miss. Swan, I'd like to see you in my office."

"Yes, sir," I said in defeat knowing I was in trouble.

I took Kate down to the daycare and signed her in.

One of the girls working there introduced herself as Emily. She was a very pretty girl, black hair, dark eyes, she looked to be of a Native American decent, but I couldn't be sure.

"Just work on your homework or read a book, princess and I'll be back to get you after work," I told Kate.

She gave me a hug and kiss goodbye then took her place and an empty round table and started pulling things out of her backpack. I looked around, there were a couple other kids doing the same thing and there were a few others that were playing with toys on the ground. The ages seemed to vary. Another worker with light hair had her back to me and was playing with the kids on the ground. I took one last glance to Kate and headed to Mr. Cullen's office.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Swan, this is a place of work," his eyes stared straight into mine.<p>

"I'm aware of that, sir," I refused to allow myself to fidget in the leather seat in front of his desk.

"I was not aware that you had a daughter."

"Have you not read my file, Mr. Cullen? It's in there," I tried not to let sarcasm drip into that comment, but I was unsuccessful.

"I have not, Miss. Swan," he admitted. "I lead a busy work life. I don't always have time to read the miniscule things."

Ouch. That stings.

Before I had a chance to respond, a gasp came from the doorway.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

It was Esme and she looked pissed.

Edward's face whitened a little.

Seems that someone is scared of his mom.

"Miss. Swan, I apologize on behalf of Edward's ignorance. Can you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to have a discussion with my son." She was all business in this moment.

"Yes, ma'am," I quickly exited the tension filled room and took a seat at my desk.

The walls must have been built thick around Mr. Cullen's office because I could not hear a thing. I assume that's a smart move because it stops people from eavesdropping, but I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want to hear Esme argue with her son.

"Isabella, dear, he'll see you now," Esme approached me ten minutes later.

I took a deep breath and entered Mr. Cullen's office for the third time today.

"Miss. Swan," he said and motioned for me to take a seat. He looked like a tired and smaller version of the man that was present before his mother came in.

I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"I'd like to apologize," he started off. "I should have read your file seeing as you are working for me. I should have also never minimized you. I am a strict boss; I'll be the first to admit that. I have high expectations of my employees and I expect them to meet them. When you are here I want your work to have your undivided attention, your breaks are to do as you wish, but I do not want the other employees to be distracted if they are to be working. Is that understandable?"

"Yes, sir," I agreed.

"Good, you're free to go back to your desk now," he excused me.

I only had another half hour until five o'clock hit and I'd be free to get Kate and head home.

I felt exhausted and hungry.

My stomach was growling from having skipped lunch.

I had some leftover cash in my purse and decided to treat Kate and me for our first day in a new environment. I doubt she'd complain.

* * *

><p>"Mc. Donald's," she exclaimed when I led her to the golden arches.<p>

There was one five blocks from Cullen Corporation.

Being in the city was turning out to be a good thing.

There was so much in walking distance or a short subway ride.

"Yes, Mc. Donald's," I replied back.

She ordered her cheeseburger happy meal while I stuck with my Big Mac meal. My stomach greedily welcomed it.

I smiled watching my daughter enjoy herself, knowing that no matter how bad a day at work I have, I'll always have her with me at end of the day.

"It's Mr. Cullen, Momma," Kate whispered and pointed over my shoulder.

I turned around. Sure enough, there he was ordering his food.

He paid and received his food in a to-go bag almost immediately.

Stepping away from the line he glanced up and saw Kate and me watching him.

I watched Kate wave to him out of corner of my eye, Mr. Cullen gave a short wave back.

I stayed unmoving in my seat, his eyes met mine again and he gave a small head nod and walked out the door.

"You know what I think, Momma," Kate brought my attention back to her.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think he's lonely," she said.

That was not what I was expecting.

"Why would you say that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"He only got one bag," Kate stated plain as day. "I don't think he has anyone to share a cheeseburger with."

Sometimes it scared me of how observant Kate could be.

I couldn't help but think of what she said.

If he was lonely, maybe that's why he is the way he is at work. Or perhaps he's lonely because of the way he acts at work.

Either way, I felt very fortunate to have somebody to share my life with, even if she happened to be in the form of a five-year old.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. I like reading them and hearing your thoughts. Writing is something that I'm very new to.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**S.M owns twilight. But I like to borrow her characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The following week became a blur.

I worked my ass off all work, doing more paperwork than I have ever seen in my life, managed to get more paper cuts until I figured out how to maneuver the papers around without slicing myself, it was either that or my fingers just became resistant to the slicing and dicing, and I actually shared greetings with Mr. Cullen.

My lunches were usually spent in the cafeteria talking to Jasper while I ate a salad, sandwich, or brought my own lunch. Occasionally, one of the other assistants that worked for Mr. Cullen and the elder Mr. Cullen, that I have yet to see in person, would be there.

The other two assistants, I learned, were Gianna and Bree.

Gianna's in her late twenty's, tanned skin from her Italian background, hazel eyes, and stunning. She showed me pictures of her and an Italian man that I thought was her father, but it turns out to be her husband. He's a middle aged man with long black hair, Aro, I believe she said his name is.

Bree's younger, like me. Her light brown hair is nearly always pulled back into a low pony tail. She also confessed that she is majorly crushing on the mailroom boy, Riley. I haven't seen him yet, since he drops the mail off at the main receptionist desk and Maggie walks back to deliver it, but Bree seems to know the exact time and makes an excuse that she needs to use the restroom each day when he's set to come. She then walks back with a dreamy look on her face and sighs when she sits back down. She's so cute when it comes to him.

I count my lucky stars on the day that I met a neighbor of mine, Mrs. Cope. She lives with her husband a floor below mine and does babysitting now that she's retired. We were talking about Kate and she was gushing about her grandchildren and then the next thing I know she's handing me references to the parents of children that she has babysat in the past. After a couple phone calls and nothing but stellar recommendations, I figured that she could babysit Kate while I'm at class on Wednesday evenings.

After I agreed, Mrs. Cope was over the moon. She's shown up at my door a couple times with fresh bread or baked goods saying that she loves to cook for people and her children don't stop by enough to take the leftovers. I gratefully accepted, after I tried the first muffin that she cooked, I was hooked. She should have opened a bakery.

Mrs. Cullen, I've learned is the same way. She's come in to check on me a couple times throughout the week, she also brings leftover food for Mr. Cullen, the elder Mr. Cullen, and I've even seen Jasper with a bowl of her food several times now.

After I dropped Kate off at Mrs. Cope's, I headed to the college campus for my business class. Overall it went well. The class was small, roughly twenty people, some young, some were old. The teacher was an elderly balding man named Mr. Dunn, what little hair he had left was white. He lectured and explained the papers that we'd have to write for the class, there would be five of them. I groaned at the thought because I know it's going to be hard to juggle doing them while working full time and being a full time mom, but I've done it before. You know that phrase; you made your bed, now you lie in it. Charlie used to tell me that frequently when I'd start to complain. He's right.

* * *

><p>Work came and gone Friday, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I took Kate and left. It had been an exhausting week.<p>

Alice had managed to convince me to go to a bar with her tonight.

Okay, so I didn't need much convincing. Having a daughter to take care of doesn't exactly leave much room to go out for fun.

Kate didn't mind. Her new friend Anna has invited her over for a sleepover. She's been talking about it non-stop. This would be her first one. It made me more nervous than ever knowing that she's growing up so fast.

* * *

><p>"I have an outfit for you," Alice shouted as she let herself into my apartment.<p>

Of course she had a new outfit for me. She almost always brought something new. My closet was completely cluttered with her designs. Not that I'm complaining.

"What about me, Auntie Alice?" Kate pouted.

I narrowed my eyes at Alice. She taught Kate the pouty face.

"Do you really think I'd forget to bring something for my favorite goddaughter," Alice bent down and ruffled Kate's hair.

Kate's eyes lit up. She might like to play in mud, but that little girl loved getting new clothes and play dress-up.

"I'm your only goddaughter, Auntie Alice," Kate laughed.

"Here's a shirt for your Momma to wear," Alice said handing me a small garment bag with the top of a hanger poking out the top center of it. "And in here we have…" Alice reached slowly into her purse while Kate leaned closer trying to peek inside, "a pretty purple scarf, any idea who might like this?"

"It's so pretty," Kate gushed.

"It's all yours, princess," Alice smiled handing Kate the scarf, who immediately draped it around her neck not caring that it didn't matched whatsoever with her lime green t-shirt and black leggings. "I hear you're having your very first sleepover tonight."

"I am!" Kate squealed. "We're going to eat popcorn, watch movies, and Anna said she has a princess game we can play!"

"Sounds like fun," Alice said back with as much enthusiasm. "I love playing princess games."

That was an understatement. Alice would turn into a little kid every time Kate asked her to play princess. They would be in her room for hours dressing up and posing for pictures.

"Can you help her finish packing while finish up getting ready?" I asked Alice.

"Sure, come on, princess," Alice took Kate's hand and they raced off to her bedroom.

"Just one night, Alice, not a whole week's worth of clothes," I hollered after them knowing that Kate was going to have more than one outfit in her duffle bag.

Most people look at Alice and think she's just some shopaholic that loves clothes and while that's true, she's so much more. Not many twenty-two year olds own their own boutique after designing clothes and selling them online for years and set up fashion fundraisers. She has a hand in every part of the business. Alice Brandon Designs is what she calls her collection; her boutique is named after her as well.

I took the garment bag to my bedroom and laid it down. My hair was already down and loosely curled, I'd keep it like that. I was undecided on how to do my make-up seeing as I didn't know what I was wearing.

Time to get this over with, I thought as I unzipped the bag to reveal my outfit.

Oh fuck.

I should have known.

It was just a shirt, which I could work with. However, it was sleeveless and cut low, I mean really really low. It had to dip down towards my belly button, a small piece of fabric connected the sides of the material right at my bust line to hold the two sides of my top together, but it was still open revealing the center strip of skin down my stomach.

I had to admit, as revealing as it was, I loved it. The top was just a simple black; no out there color and it covered the important parts. I decided to pair it with some dark skinny jeans and black pumps.

I put on black eyeliner, swiped dark eye shadow on my eyelids, and applied mascara.

Perfect.

I didn't go out very often, but when I did I liked to doll up a bit. When I was at home, it was the opposite. I was nearly always in sweatpants or jeans and a loose t-shirt.

I may have a child, but I'm still twenty-one. Charlie and Alice convinced me that I needed to go out and have fun sometimes to live my life a little.

Alice takes that duty very seriously.

"You are such a milf," Alice squealed walking into my bedroom.

"Thanks Alice," she's definitely one of a kind. "Is Kate all ready to go?"

"Yep, she's waiting out in the living room, quite impatiently I might add."

"Are you done, Momma?" Speak of the devil.

"Yes, princess, we'll be right out," I said back. "You look gorgeous, Al," I told her looking at her outfit.

Alice was always pretty. Tonight she was wearing a strapless silver mini dress with higher heels than imaginable.

"Thanks, now let's get the show on the road," she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

Kate was standing in the living room, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. Alice was right, she was impatient. When she saw us though, she dropped her arms and smiled.

"Wow, momma. You look so pretty," she told me.

"Thank you, princess." It's a great feeling getting compliments by your daughter.

"I can see your belly button," she pointed out.

I felt my face heat up. That's not something I was hoping she'd notice.

"Uh….yeah…" I stuttered.

"Let's go," Alice took charge and swung Kate's duffle bag over her shoulder while I picked up her care bears sleeping bag that had actually been mine as a child.

* * *

><p>Brenner's Bar was pretty crowded when we walked in. The bar was off to the left, a crowded dance floor in the back, booths covered the right side, and random circular tables were positioned throughout the rest of the open spaces. Music floated through the speakers.<p>

"There's an empty booth over there," Alice said.

"Okay, go grab it before someone else does," I told her. "I'll get the drinks. What do you want?"

"I'll take a beer," she shouted over the crowd.

I nodded and pushed my way to the bar.

"Two beers, please," I told the scruffy looking bar man.

"Never took you as a beer drinker," a voice to the right of me said.

"Jasper, hi."

"What are you doing, here, Swan?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm here with my friend, Alice," I pointed her out.

"She's pretty," his voice cracked.

I smirked at him. "Yes she is. She's also very single."

"Yeah?" His eyebrows rose. Oh, he was definitely interested.

I paid and the barman handed me both beers.

"Join us," I spoke to Jasper.

He followed me wordlessly.

"Alice," I spoke up catching her attention. "I'd like you to meet Jasper. Jasper, meet my best-friend, Alice."

Her eyes lit up and drifted over his body taking in his light wash jeans and half buttoned white shirt. Looks like she was interested too.

"It's nice to meet you, darling," I choked back a laugh. He was totally playing up is southern accent.

Jasper slid in the booth next to Alice and the conversation flowed.

Two beers and a shot later, my fingers were beginning to tingle. I was such a lightweight.

Alice and I talked and gossiped about Jasper while he was off to get us another beer.

"I want him," Alice gushed.

"I don't think he'll fight you on that."

"Who's he with?" She asked her neck stretching to look through the crowd.

I followed her line of sight.

You have to be shitting me.

"Look here who I found," Jasper announced.

"Hello, Miss. Swan," Mr. Cullen said. He then introduced himself to Alice.

"We're outside of work, you can call me Bella," I told him trying to be polite.

He didn't respond. Guess I was still going to have to call him Mr. Cullen.

"I want to dance," Alice piped up.

"Whatever you want, darling'," Jasper slid out of the booth and let Alice drag him onto the dance floor.

"What about you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked. I wanted to dance too.

He turned his head, I watched as his eyes drifted down my shirt.

He shook his head swiftly and brought his eyes back up fast avoiding my gaze, "I think that would be inappropriate, Miss. Swan."

"Fine," I brushed his answer off. "If you'll please excuse me then."

I waited for him to climb out of the booth so I could exit it and go to the dance floor.

His lips were in a tight line as he sat back down.

"How about a second girl to dance with, Jasper?" I approached him and Alice.

"I would be honored, Swan."

He took my hand in his and Alice's in the other and proceeded to spin us in circles.

I giggled like a little schoolgirl, I was having so much fun.

"How about I take her off your hands," a gruff voice said behind me.

I turned around facing a stocky man with a beer gut.

"Thanks, but I have a handle on this," Jasper deflected the situation moving me behind him and closer to Alice.

The guy growled something under his breath and left the dance floor.

Jasper's quickly becoming one of my new favorite people.

Soon enough we were back to laughing and dancing.

Every so often I'd glance back to our booth. Edward was still there nursing a beer, his head tilted downward. Occasionally, I'd see him glance up at us on the dance floor.

"I'll take the girl now," the gruff voice from earlier was back and this time more slurred.

Jasper stepped in front of me and Alice stopped dancing grabbing my hand and pulled me to her side.

"No, you aren't, man. Just go back to the bar," Jasper spoke calmly.

"I want to dance with her," the stocky man said as he tried to move around Jasper to grab at me. He was obviously drunk.

"That's not going to happen," Jasper's tone was getting hard. Alice and I took another step back.

Something snapped in the man's eyes when Jasper said that to him. He threw his arms forward into Jasper pushing him straight into me.

I flew to the ground hard. My head hit the floor.

Fuck that hurt.

A commotion broke out.

I heard a loud "Hey" and watched the stocky man turn around.

A fist connected to his face hard knocking him out.

Mr. Cullen. Edward Cullen was the one that shouted and ran into the crowd and knocked the man out.

He was breathing deep and fast. His hands ran from his tousled messy bronze hair to his navy blue suit and tie. His eyes flashed to mine. I was still lying frozen on the floor.

It seemed like he was about to step to me, but Alice beat him to it.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah," I took her hand and let her pull me up. "What a night, huh?" I tried to joke and ignore the throbbing in back of my head.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's over there somewhere explaining what happened to the owner," she waved her arm towards the bar.

"Can we go home now?" I whined causing her to crack a smile. I hated seeing her worry.

She nodded.

"I'll let Jasper know and walk you girls out," Edward excused himself from us. I was completely unaware that he was still by us.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Edward asked as the cab pulled up for Alice and me.<p>

"Yes," I answered honestly. Minus the splitting headache I was fine.

"You've already got a bump," he frowned and ran his fingers softly over back of my head.

I figured as much.

"I'll put ice on it when I get home," I told him.

"Good, it should help with the swelling."

I stared at him for a moment. We were having an actual conversation and he seemed to be truly concerned.

"I'll see you at work, Bella," he cleared his throat and backed away as I climbed into the cab after Alice and shut the door leaving Jasper and Edward standing in front of the bar.

It took me until Alice and I arrived and my apartment and put the ice on my head that I realized something.

He called me Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the reviews. I love reading them.<strong>

**And to answer a question I received, this will more than likely be an all bpov. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The end of October was approaching fast. You could feel the weather change in the air.

It had now been a little over a month that I made the move here with Kate.

Everything had become routine for us.

Work for me, school for Kate, Chinese and movie on Tuesday's, school for me on Wednesday's, and the weekends were for us to relax and catch up on other things.

Today, however threw me a curveball.

A bulky man with curly black hair walked past our desks towards Mr. Cullen's office.

"Ladies," he greeted us.

Gianna, Bree, and Siobhan all said hello. I gave a half ass wave. I've never seen this man before.

"Hey, little brother," the bulky man said not even knocking on the door opting to just walk right inside.

I looked at Siobhan.

"Little brother?" I whispered.

"They're actually cousins," she whispered back. "That's Emmett McCarty. He works on the sixth floor. He's the head of McCarty Construction. His mom was Esme's sister. Both of his parents passed away when he was young, the Cullen's took care of him afterwards."

"Oh," there wasn't much else I could think of to say. That's just an awful situation.

"What Emmett?" I heard Mr. Cullen sigh in frustration.

Then it registered.

I heard him.

The door didn't get shut all the way.

Bree looked up with wide eyes.

I was getting up to shut it silently when Mr. McCarty's voice stopped me.

"Man, you need to get laid." Yeah, I was definitely not moving near that door now. "It'll make you a bit less of an ass. Get rid of that tension. I got a girl I can hook you up with."

"Forget about it," Mr. Cullen said. His tone was hard.

"Ed, come on. You've been alone for five years," Mr. McCarty said, his voice going softer.

"I said I'm fine, Emmett," Mr. Cullen said sounding completely exasperated.

"Do you realize you always act like you have a stick up your ass? Life isn't always about work you know. It is okay to go out and have a good time."

"Emmett, for the last time, I am fine," Edward said. "I do not need to find some random girl to fuck. If I have tension that needs to be released, my two hands work just fine, thank you. The results are the same."

Bree snorted.

I turned back to her; she had her hands covering her mouth and nose.

The office and our room were too silent.

Oh my god did they hear her?

"Emmett," Mr. Cullen said very slowly. "You didn't close the door!" He belted out. "Fuck! Emmett!"

They definitely heard.

Needless to say the office door slammed shut.

My body jolted in my seat from the noise.

I looked at Gianna, Bree, and Siobhan. All of which looked like deer in headlights. I doubt my expression was any better. A smile was slowly playing on their lips. This situation was so awkward and out of the ordinary that it was hard to not find it funny.

I did my best to hold in my chuckles when the office door opened again.

Mr. McCarty walked out and shut the door behind him. A smile spread on his face with deep dimples.

He saw our faces and didn't even stop himself from a guffawing.

"Have a pleasant day," he said to us and continued down the hallway laughing.

I did my best not to laugh and get back to work. Last thing I wanted was Mr. Cullen to walk out and see us joking about him. We were finally getting along better. I've run into him a couple times outside of work and he referred to me as Bella. I however continued to call him, Mr. Cullen. He's never corrected me or told me otherwise. I didn't want to push him. Okay, that's a lie. Part of me wanted to push him and see his reaction, the other part of me wanted to keep my job.

I didn't see Mr. Cullen leave his office for rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"How was school, princess?" I asked Kate.<p>

"It was okay," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" She was never the best at hiding things. The harder she tried, the more obvious she got.

"Anna's joined this soccer team and I really, really want to play, momma," Kate whined.

"Isn't it too cold for soccer?"

"It's indoors, momma," she looked at me with that big, "Duh!" expression on her face.

"Oh, I see. I'm not making any promises but I'll talk to Anna's mom about it and get some information."

"Thank you, momma!" She gushed and bounced into our apartment.

* * *

><p>"I talked to Anna's mom," I told Kate as we sat down for dinner.<p>

She nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"You start this Thursday."

"Yes!" She jumped out of her chair and dove at me.

"We have to get you a pair of shin guards, blue cover-up socks, and a blue t-shirt," I told her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," my face was being peppered with kisses.

"You're welcome; now finish up your dinner. We can get your stuff tomorrow after the meeting I have with your teacher."

I was only going to work a few hours tomorrow due to parent/teacher conferences so that would leave plenty of time.

* * *

><p>The parentteacher conference went as well as I expected. I knew I was very lucky and had a good kid.

I was told how Kate would volunteer in class, she never had any problems, got along with everyone, and how her class work was exceptional. To say leaving the meeting feeling elated would be an understatement.

"You have the papers for me to play soccer right, momma?" She's been bugging me about that ever since I told her she could play last night.

I had her previous doctor fax me a copy of her health physical to turn in to her coach so she could play.

"Yes, I've got them," I poked her side playfully.

She squirmed away and ran to her bedroom.

I shuffled things around in my messenger bag when I notice two things missing. Kate's health forms and the registration forms I had to fill out for her to play. I had really wanted to fill those out tonight so I wouldn't be rushed to find time between work and my class tomorrow evening.

Groaning to myself I picked up my phone.

It was close to five, I was hoping Jasper was still around at work.

Three rings later he answered, "What can I do for you, Swan?"

"I have a big favor to ask of you," I pleaded.

"Go ahead."

"I left two forms on my desk and was hoping you could bring them over. One is Kate's doctor physical form and the other is a registration packet."

"A registration packet?" He inquired.

"Yeah, her friend plays indoor soccer and she wants to join. I need to have the forms filled out and give them to her coach so she can play Thursday."

"I'll make a deal with you," he said.

"I'm listening," I responded.

"I will make sure you get those forms in your hands tonight and you let Alice and I come watch the little princess play."

"You two were always welcome," I told him. "Kate will be thrilled."

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I text Alice the details of Kate playing. I've hung out with Jasper and Alice multiple times over the past month. They were smitten with each other immediately and have been dating since.

Taking off my work clothes, I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt. I had promised Kate we'd draw on the sidewalk with sidewalk chalk before ordering Chinese and watching a movie if I received a good report from her teacher.

I could hear her foot tapping in front of my bedroom door waiting for me and holding me to that promise.

"Okay, I'm ready," I opened my bedroom door and walked out to my persistent five-year old.

I looked at her outfit of choice. Hot pink leggings and a bright purple sweatshirt, she loved dressing herself, usually the brighter the better.

I followed her out of the apartment, her ponytail flapped in the wind. She still had the blue plaid scrunchie in her hair that matched her school's plaid skirt.

We sat down at the edge of the sidewalk and began drawing. I made sure we stayed on one side of the sidewalk that way there would still be room for people to walk by.

I was nearly finished drawing my picture of some clouds and what were supposed to be birds, but looked like squiggly lines when a silver car parked on side of the road near us and a person got out.

That was most definitely not Jasper.

"Mr. Cullen," I was stunned.

"I believe these are yours," he handed me the papers Jasper was supposed to bring. I took a deep breath and tried to mentally convince myself not to kill Jasper.

"Thank you, but why are you bringing them to me?" I had to ask. He must have come straight from work considering he was still wearing the same black Armani suit that he had on this morning. I had no idea how to tell if a suit was Armani or not, but apparently it's widely known around the office that that is the designer he favors.

"Jasper asked if I could. He said he had plans." Hm…Jasper never mentioned that to me.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," Kate interrupted my thoughts. She had become very fond of him after seeing him a couple times and he gave her a sucker each time. I'm beginning to think he just stashes them in his office and puts some in his coat pocket. "Are you staying for China-movie?"

I looked at Kate like she had two heads, hoping I heard her wrong.

Mr. Cullen rocked back and forth on his feet. "I don't think so," he told her.

"Please," she started to beg. "Pretty please." The pouty face was now in full effect.

"What is China-movie?" He asked avoiding answering.

"Momma orders Chinese and we watch a movie. Every Tuesday," Kate stated. "Do you got to go somewhere?"

"Kate, don't be nosy," I scolded.

"I'm just asking, momma."

Mr. Cullen started rubbing back of his neck. "No, I don't have anywhere to go."

I felt a little pang of sadness and wondered if Kate's first observation of him is true and he really is lonely. After hearing Emmett talk to him yesterday, I would assume so.

I could feel myself caving in.

Crap this is going to be weird.

"You can stay if you want to. I usually order way to much Chinese," I told him.

I caught him off guard.

"O-okay," he stuttered.

"Okay," I repeated.

"Kate, let's go inside so I can order our food."

"But I'm not done with my picture," she protested.

"I can watch her and then bring her in," Mr. Cullen said shocking the hell out of me.

"I don't know," I hesitated. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with letting him look after my daughter even it was just for a couple minutes.

"I have a niece and nephew, it'll be okay," he assured me. "You might as well call me Edward outside of work while we're at it."

If you could die from hearing something that shocked you, I probably would be face down on the sidewalk in that moment.

Instead of dying, I just agreed and headed inside to order the food.

I peeked out of the living room window to the sidewalk below and became shocked once again.

There Edward was in his crisp clean Armani suit sitting on the ground drawing with sidewalk chalk next to my daughter.

They were both laughing about something and I couldn't help but notice how good he looked when he appeared genuinely happy. I had never seen him like that; part of me took pride in knowing it was my child who could bring it out in him.

I backed away from the window after he stood up and helped to brush chalk off of her to come inside.

* * *

><p>"You really do order a lot," Edward said as he carried two bags of food and placed them on the counter. He had adamantly refused to allow me to pay for any of it.<p>

"Yes, I do," I agreed. Chinese food has always been my weakness.

"What do you recommend?" He asked opening up the cartons.

"Everything," I laughed. I wouldn't order something I didn't like. "The lo-mien, chicken teriyaki, and beef and broccoli are to die for," I motioned to the containers. "As are the pot stickers. Kate, however, just eats the chicken, so I try to leave most of that for her."

"It smells amazing," Edward commented and scooped some lo-mien on his plate while I made plates for Kate and me.

"Have you decided on a movie?" I hollered to Kate. She's been rooting through the DVD's for the past ten minutes.

"Do you like Beauty and the Beast, Edward?" She hollered back.

"As a matter of fact I do," he answered her.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I have a niece," was all he said on that.

The three of us settled into my couch, Kate in between us, and watched the movie while eating our food.

Halfway through the movie I collected our plates and took them to the kitchen and packed up the leftovers into the refrigerator.

I walked back into the living room and noticed Kate falling asleep leaning on Edward's arm. He reached his other hand over and awkwardly patted her on her head. He shrugged his shoulders when he caught me watching.

I laid a blanket over Kate and sat back down for rest of the movie.

This week was not at all how I was expecting it to turn out and it wasn't even halfway over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are great!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, S.M owns Twilight. I'm just borrowing her characters.**

**I was asked Edward's age. Truth be told the reason I haven't yet put it in the story is because I've been debating on how old I want him. I'm leaning to 25 years old. It'll be confirmed once I add it to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"You are coming to my fashion show tomorrow night, right?" Alice asked.

We were watching Kate and her teammates run around the indoor soccer field chasing the ball.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I'm just making sure."

"Yes, I'll be there. Kate's sleeping over at Anna's again. I should make it there at seven. The show starts at seven-thirty?" I don't even know why I was asking. Alice has been prepping for this fashion fundraiser for the past month. It was taking place in one of the fancy ballrooms of the Fairmont hotel.

"Yes! Here's your ticket and backstage pass," she handed me an envelope.

I lifted the tab and peaked inside.

"Front row seating. Very nice, Alice."

"Thank you. I would never give my best-friend anything other than the best. Besides, I might need you to help calm me down at some point. You'll get to me faster that way. Do you have something to wear?"

I smiled. I've had a dress in my closet that I bought years ago and haven't worn yet. Tomorrow night will be the perfect opportunity.

"I'm covered on that area," I told her.

"You're smiling. Oh, I'm intrigued, Miss. Swan."

Truth be told, I was very excited to wear the dress. I just hope it still fits.

"What does it look like?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I smirked.

"You have to show me," she stated. "Please, find me before the show."

"You know I will."

"I can't wait," she took a deep breath. "I'm getting really nervous though."

"Alice," I held her hand to get her attention. "You are an amazing designer. You always have been. Don't forget that I also know you, I'm sure you have double checked and triple checked everything. It's going to be just fine. This is what you do and you completely rock at it."

Her eyes were glossy. "You're right," she shook her head. "You are absolutely right. I've got this. Now, let's focus on that daughter of yours. This is her night and she just so happens to be kicking ass on that field."

"I know," I laughed. "Who knows where she got that from?" It certainly wasn't me. I tried to play sports with Charlie and Kate, but it never turned out pretty. We had a blast at attempting, but I had to admit my five year old has more athletic talent that me. If I was being truthful, she probably inherited it from Mike. He was always playing football or some other sport.

"Oh, look. She has the ball," Alice squealed pointing at Kate running on the field. Sure enough, she had the ball and kept kicking it. The other little kids were running after her, but she just kept going. Her little leg swung at the ball, it rolled on the ground and right passed the other kid playing goalie.

"She scored," I stood up and screamed.

Alice was standing up next to me clapping and cheering.

"Was that your little one?" A deep voice asked from a couple bleachers down.

I leaned around Alice to see who was talking.

"Yes, she is," I responded trying to get a look at him.

I know that face, blue eyes, dimples, curly black hair. "Mr. McCarty."

"I remember you. You're one of Edward's assistants, yeah?"

"Yes sir, Bella Swan."

"Nice to formally meet you, Bella. I'm Emmett McCarty and this lovely lady is my wife, Rosalie," he motioned to the woman seated next to him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emmett and Rosalie. This is my best-friend, Alice and the little girl that just scored is my daughter, Kate."

"She's a doll," Rosalie spoke up. "The little blonde one over there is our daughter, Jane."

I saw the girl she was talking about. She had the same pale blonde hair Rosalie had.

"She looks so sweet," I told them honestly. Jane was walking around with another girl; they were both smiling and laughing.

Emmett scoffed.

"Uh oh, she's not sweet?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my baby girl more than anything," Emmett continued. "But I think she has a piece of the devil in her."

"Emmett," Rosalie was giving him a warning look.

"What?" He defended himself. "You know it's true. She has her sweet moments, she really does. But Jane can get this look and when it's directed at you, I swear it makes you feel like you're on fire. There, that's almost the same look," he chuckled and gestured to Rosalie.

* * *

><p>"That was fun," Alice said.<p>

"It was. You did great, Kate," I kissed her forehead and pushed some loose hair out of her eyes. She continued munching on her cheese fries. I wanted to treat her with food and ice cream. Alice had suggested a little retro 50's looking diner to eat at.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Kate the great," Alice held up her soda cup.

"To Kate the great," I held up my cup next to Alice's and nudged Kate in the arm.

She had the biggest grin spread across her face.

The three of us clinked our glasses together.

We finished up our food and left.

While Alice was driving us home, Kate started to drift asleep.

I gently shook her awake.

"When we get home, let's get you in a shower and straight to bed," I whispered in her ear.

"Okay, mom," she whispered back and curled into my side as much as her car seat allowed.

I couldn't thank Alice enough for keeping the car seat in the backseat of her vehicle. I wasn't very willing to risk Kate not riding in one. Apparently, Alice wasn't either.

"Thank you," I told Alice as we pulled up outside of my apartment.

"No problem, Bella," she whispered. Kate was nestled against my chest drifting in and out of sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Good luck."

"Wake up, princess," I nudged Kate awake. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"But I'm tired, momma," she pouted.

"I know, princess. But you also smell," I joked and pretended to take a big whiff of her hair waving my free hand in front of my nose. "Pee yew."

"Momma," she giggled pushing my face away from her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Miss. Swan. Good morning, ladies," Mr. Cullen strolled in.<p>

"Good morning," I responded.

He smiled back and went into his office.

Siobhan was looking at me with her eyebrows raised as if to say, "What the hell was that?"

I shrugged back in response.

I didn't really know how to respond. Mr. Cullen and I had become friends or were at least starting to be.

He had become slightly friendlier around the office with me and the other assistants, but he was still all about business.

I think the turning point was the movie night on Tuesday evening. He was so relaxed all evening and had even carried Kate to her bedroom after the movie was over. I finished tucking her in and walked him out. He had thanked me for the evening; it was almost as if an invisible weight had been lifted off his shoulders. I don't think he had any friends, so I was willing to fill that position.

The day carried on.

Alice would occasionally send me frantic text messages; I would try to reply with words of encouragement.

"I'm heading out for the evening," Mr. Cullen announced. It was nearly four.

I don't think I've ever seen him leave early.

"I have a thing to go to tonight," he said as if reading my thoughts.

"Have a good evening," I told him.

"You too, Miss. Swan. Ladies," he nodded toward Siobhan, Bree, and Gianna before leaving.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Fairmont completely stunned by its beauty. The ceilings were high and everything looked so pristine and elegant.<p>

I felt a little nervous walking into the ballroom by myself and focused on not stumbling. I usually tried to keep my shoes around three inches high or lower, I was used to walking in those. Tonight I wore a pair of strappy black four inch heels. They matched my black dress perfectly. From the front, it appeared to be conservative, long sleeved, high neckline, and the length stopped a couple inches above my knees. The back, however, was a different story. There wasn't much there, it was completely backless, the fabric only began right above my butt. I had thrown my hair into a low loose bun to keep my back exposed. My eyes were covered in dark eye make-up and I had put on a nude colored lipstick on my lips. I had originally thought of using my red lipstick, but it didn't looks as good.

I flashed my backstage pass and was let through to go see Alice.

"Alice," I called out.

She was running around frantically getting the models ready and adding final touches.

"Bella," she breathed out. "Oh my God, you look stunning."

I spun around for her so she could see the whole dress.

"Thanks," I felt like I was glowing.

"Alice, we need you," someone hollered within the group of models.

"Go go," I kissed her cheek and pushed her towards them.

* * *

><p>The show was running amazing.<p>

The clothes were stunning. She displayed a variety, dresses, business suits, swim suits, casual attire. It was nearing towards the end when a man in a suit collected me from my seat telling me Alice needed me urgently.

"My last model didn't show up, Bella. My last model didn't show," she ran to me, tears welling in her eyes.

"You showed a lot of clothes tonight, Alice. Do you really need to use the last outfit?" I questioned.

"It was the evening gown I've been working on. Tonight was supposed to be the big unveiling of it. It was going to be auctioned off with the other clothes seen tonight," she cried.

"Calm down," I rubbed her back. "Can't one of the other models just wear it?" I asked trying to find a solution.

"No, I had the dress made for this model. The others are too tall for it; I can't adjust it to their height."

"Where's the dress, Alice?" I took a deep breath.

She gestured to the deep blue dress hanging up on a rack.

I walked over to it and took it off of the hanger.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll wear it out there for you," I said willing myself not to throw up on the spot.

"You will?" she asked, tear tracks stained her face.

"Yes, you worked too hard for this to fall apart now."

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," she threw her arms around my neck. "Get over here. Get her dressed and out there."

I became flanked by stylists.

"Don't mess up her hair or make-up. There's not enough time and she looks perfect the way she is. Just get her into that dress and make it fit right," Alice barked.

Five minutes later, I stood before the runway trying to breath.

Deep breath, deep breath, I kept telling myself.

Alice motioned me to go.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself and stepped out onto the runway. The bright lights made me temporarily blind, but I kept walking.

Keeping my face straight, I put one foot in front of the other.

I reached the end of the runway after what felt like walking a mile and paused, one hand on my hip facing some cameras. I then turned to walk back.

I looked off to the side of the runway and saw a group of people I shouldn't have been surprised of seeing. The entire Cullen family was seated together.

Edward was staring right at me looking stunned.

I didn't pause, I couldn't. I kept walking until I reached the curtain. Turning around once more and posing, I then left the runway.

"You were fantastic," Alice gushed.

"Thanks," I felt like I could finally breathe. I had yet to even look at myself in the dress. I stood in front of the mirror taking it all in. It was a really snug fit, dark blue, one- shouldered with an asymmetrical neckline, a slit reaching the top of my thigh. No wonder I was able to walk fine. If there was no slit, I probably would've fallen with how tight the dress fit.

"Get back out there," a red head in a bubble dress snapped me out of my gaze from the mirror.

"What?"

"Alice just called for you. She's on the runway. Go."

So I did.

"My best-friend, Bella Swan," Alice was telling the audience. "I couldn't have done this without her support, not to mention that she just filled in for one of my models at the last minute. Thank you so much!"

I stood next to her in middle of the runway and took her hand squeezing it.

Pictures were snapping left and right.

"And the Cullen's," Alice continued. "Get up here. You all have been amazing helping me through this together. Esme, you're always buying my new designs. With you alone, I'm kept in business," Alice joked. I wasn't aware she knew some of the Cullen's.

The Cullen's all made their way on stage, Esme, in a floor length nude dress, a blond man I haven't met, but assumed to be her husband Carlisle, Jasper stood next to Alice, his green button down shirt matching her green halter dress, Rosalie strutted next to Esme in a skin tight red dress with lipstick to match, Emmett wore a solid white dress shirt next to her, and finally Edward stopped to stand next to me looking very handsome in black slacks and a black button down that fit him perfectly. Armani was my guess, I laughed inside trying to cover my nerves of all the people watching.

Alice rambled on to the audience about the show and after party.

"This is a surprise," Edward whispered in my ear.

"To you and me both," I whispered back.

We were all grouped for more photos; flashes were going left and right.

"You have outshined each of those models, Bella," he whispered his hot breath hitting my ear.

I turned briefly to look at him.

We smiled at each other and then turned back to the photographers and audience.

* * *

><p>The after party began right after.<p>

I put back on my original dress and gave Alice back the evening gown for it to be auctioned.

"You look amazing," Edward approached me.

"Thank you. You look great too," I felt like I was floating on air. It could've also been the effects of an open bar and the few drinks I downed, but at this point I didn't much care.

"Very conservative, I like it," he motioned to my dress. "It leaves some to the imagination."

"Not that much," I replied. Stepping closer to him and turning around so he could see the backless portion.

"Fuck," he said huskily. "There's nothing there."

"That's the point," I laughed.

Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan, can I get a photo?" A photographer with spiky blonde hair asked.

"Sure," Edward cleared his throat and stood directly behind me.

One of his hands went to my shoulder, the other grasped my waist. I could feel each of his fingers flex and tighten.

I stepped back against him.

I felt something in my lower black.

He groaned.

Is that what I think it is?

Why yes it is. The man was hard as a rock.

"Smile," the photographer said and snapped a couple photos before moving to the next group of people.

I pushed Edward's shoulder.

"You totally just used me to cover your boner," I teased him.

His ears tinted pink.

"It's there because of you. That dress should be illegal."

I laughed at his reaction.

He looped my arm through his and started walking dragging me along side with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the open bar, I need a fucking drink."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think so far? Any opinion is welcomed.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you feeling any better?" I smirked across the tiny table that Edward found for us to sit at.

He had gotten two glasses of some sort of whiskey. One he downed right away, the other he was casually sipping on.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," he retorted. "By the way, you are the devil."

I snorted.

"No sir, the devil I am not. I do have my moments though." I took a sip of my amaretto sour.

It tasted like liquid candy. Very delicious. I moaned slightly.

Edward's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"Must you do that?" he gritted out of his teeth.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was that loud," I held in my giggles. "Tell me about yourself Mr. Cullen," I changed topics.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. Whatever you feel like sharing."

"Alright, I'm twenty-five, I'm waiting for my dad to step down from his position so I can become the CEO instead of a step below him, but I have to wait until he feels that I'm ready. I don't know when that is or what he's looking for. He just says that when the time comes, it'll happen. So, I just work."

I blinked. That was it? This is what he chose?

"That's all? There has to be more to you than work. Tell me something personal."

His hand went from running through his hair to rubbing the back of his neck.

"Something personal," he repeated. "Yes, work is all I do. I've studied very hard throughout my entire life. I never went out and participated in anything. I had my first and only girlfriend in college, we broke up when I was twenty and I haven't been out with anyone since then. Work is my priority, it was even my priority while I was with her, and I can't juggle the two things very well. After the break-up, which was like a blessing in disguise, I went to school and helped out for my father. I've been working ever since."

"That sounds…" I paused trying to find the right word.

"Determined," he supplied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of lonely actually."

"To some maybe, but it's all I know. I have always wanted to run the company."

"But at the expense of having a life?"

"Work is my life."

I nodded once. It really was no wonder he's been alone for so long. Kind of sad in its own way.

"Care to escort your mother across the dance floor?" Esme tapped Edward's shoulder.

"I would be honored," he responded like the dutiful son he is.

I smiled as I watched him take her hand and lead her towards the other dancing couples. He placed one hand on her waist and held her hand firmly with the other, her loose arm made its way to his shoulder. They started dancing some version of the waltz it looked like.

"Very graceful, aren't they?" A voice pulled me from my observations. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss. Swan."

"Mr. Cullen, it's very nice to meet you as well."

The elder Cullen looked vastly different from Edward, his hair a sleek blonde to Edward's crazy bronze, blue eyes to Edward's green. Same facial structure though.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you around the office," I told him.

"I'm not there very much, to be truthful. In actuality, I am a doctor instead of a business man. I'm just temporarily running the office until Edward takes over."

"He mentioned that to me earlier."

"Of course, he has. All he ever does is think about work. He needs to live a little. I see him loosening up a bit with you Miss. Swan. I don't know if that's ever happened before."

His statement caught me off guard.

"Surely he hasn't always been this bad?"

"He has, he's grown up with the idea in his head that he is going to run the company one day and has been set out to prove it since, having a life be damned. I have been watching him interact with you though. You can hold his attention. I've seen him laugh and smile, he's even talked about things not work related, that's a rare feat. I've only ever seen my grandchildren make him think of things other than work, and Emmett, but threats are usually issued there."

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to be taking this.

"I just want to thank you," he said earnestly.

"You're welcome," I told him.

"Thank you for the dance, darling," Esme kissed Edward on his cheek. She beamed at him.

He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek back.

"Ready, dear?" Carlisle stood up.

"Yes, I am. It was lovely to see you, Bella. You looked positively stunning in both dresses tonight," Esme said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." These Cullen's sure love to dish out compliments.

"I'll be back at the office all this week. I'm sure I'll see you then," Mr. Cullen said.

He spoke some words to Edward and took his wife's arm escorting her out of the room, leaving Edward and I alone at our table once again.

"Care to dance, Miss. Swan?" He asked.

"That would be inappropriate, Mr. Cullen," I smirked, using the words he had once told me when I first asked him to dance at the bar.

"Touché," he chuckled. "However, most I do or say around you can be construed as inappropriate. Why not add another thing to the list?"

He gave me no chance to respond and grabbed my hand pulling me into middle of the dance floor.

Instead of holding me how he and his mother danced, I slid both hands of mine up to the back of his neck, his arms held me around my lower back.

I shivered as his fingers made contact with my exposed skin.

"You do look radiant tonight, Bella." Again with the compliments.

"You're not so bad yourself, Edward. Let me guess, Armani?"

He threw his head back in laughter.

"Word of my favorite designer has spread to you, I see."

"Yes, it has."

We continued dancing, arms wrapped around each other for a couple more songs before taking a break and heading back to the table.

"Mr. Cullen," a dark haired man in a sharp suit stepped up to the table. "May I speak to you?"

"You may," Edward responded, his business tone was back. "Bella, if you'll excuse me for a moment I will be right back."

"Of course," I excused them. Edward left the table.

I sat and waited, drinking my drink and taking in the couples on the dance floor. The crowd was thinning out quickly.

Half of an hour later, I felt ridiculous still sitting at the table waiting for Edward's return.

I grabbed my purse and found Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper had already left. He had surprised her with a week long vacation as a congratulatory present for how the evening turned out.

"Have you seen, Edward?" I asked Rose.

"Not recently, last I saw he was with you," she said.

"He was, but he left the table about thirty minutes ago talking to some guy."

Emmett joined the conversation. "I saw him leave fifteen minutes ago, I'm sorry, Bella."

I felt a pang of disappointment and anger hit me.

"In that case, I'm heading out for the night. It was good to see you both."

In reality, I knew I shouldn't be mad, he did tell me work is his life. But right now, I was pissed. You don't tell somebody you'll be right back, and then leave.

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around and I felt like shit. I was close to calling in sick, but it would have been a waste since I had to be up to get Kate to school anyways.<p>

"Good morning ladies, Miss. Swan," Edward strolled in.

I said nothing back.

I was still pissed at him.

He paused in front of my desk briefly. I could feel him looking at me, I didn't look up.

His door shut a moment later and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Miss. Swan, may I see you for a moment," he said when he reopened the door.

So much for my breathing.

I followed him into his office obediently.

"Are you alright? You don't look so well," he asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Cullen," I used the business voice he had perfected so well.

"You're mad at me," he noticed.

I just looked at him.

"Why? I thought we were getting along," he looked truly curious.

"We were getting along, Mr. Cullen," I said. "Then you abandoned me at the fundraiser. I understand that I was not there as your date, but we were talking and we were being social with one another. I would even go as far to say that we were having a good time with one another. The thing that I'm mad about, Mr. Cullen," I emphasized his last name, "is that you had told me you'd be right back. I waited for thirty minutes before I sought out Emmett and Rose. You had left. You didn't even feel the need to extend common courtesy and tell me you were leaving. I had thought your mother taught you manners." Part of me knew I was exaggerating the situation a bit, but I felt too much like crap to even care. My head was killing me and I felt like I was breaking into a sweat.

He said nothing, but looked at me. His eyes were nearly cast down and he had a frown on his face.

I treated the silence as my cue to leave his office.

"Bella, your phone's been buzzing," Siobhan said as I shut Edward's door.

I reached into my purse, my phone was on vibrate.

Missed call from Kate's school.

I called back and was notified that Kate was running a fever and needed to be picked up.

As much as I hated the idea of my daughter being sick, I was relieved. I wanted to go home too.

What I did not want was to go back into Edward's office and tell him I was leaving.

My mind made up, I walked across the room by Siobhan's desk and knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in," he answered.

"Mr. Cullen," I started before he interrupted.

"Forgive me, Miss. Swan, but you don't look well."

"I don't feel well," I told him honestly. "My daughter's school called as well, she's running a fever. Is it alright if I leave for the day and go get her?"

"Absolutely, Miss. Swan," he said compassionately. "If you need tomorrow off, just call my cell phone in the morning." He reached his arm out and passed me his business card, his cell phone number scribbled on the back.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

><p>My head felt like it was on fire the next morning. I woke up a sweaty mess, my sheets were drenched.<p>

I called Carlisle and informed him that I wouldn't be coming in. He said that he wasn't expecting me too and Esme sends her love. I made the call to Kate's school too; she was staying home with me.

I walked down the hall to Kate's bedroom to check on her, she was sound asleep, thank goodness; I was up most of the night with her. She had gotten sick a couple of times and wouldn't stop crying.

Around four in the morning, I was finally able to get her to calm down and into bed.

I grabbed my dad's old tan, brown, and red afghan and made my way into the living room. I flipped the television on low and dropped myself onto the couch shutting my eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>The constant pounding in my head wouldn't go away. It just kept coming and coming until it became a lighter tapping.<p>

I realized it wasn't coming from just my head.

It was at my front door as well.

I heaved myself off of the couch groaning.

Wrapping the afghan tighter around me I reached for the door handle and swung it open.

All that was left was the pounding in my head added with confusion.

This couldn't be right.

This person couldn't be at my door.

Maybe I was just hallucinating.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading them!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**S.M owns everything.**

**Okay, so I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but i've been a little pressed for time. Working in retail has gotten crazy thanks to the Christmas season. So I wanted to get it typed up before I headed back to work again tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I stood in my front door watching Edward.

He had said nothing yet.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked for the second time.

"You called Carlisle."

"Yes, I did. He said to call him if I needed the day off." I was unsure of where he was going with this.

"You called him. You didn't call me. Why didn't you call me?"

"I wasn't aware that I needed to. I talked to Carlisle yesterday when I went home sick and had to pick up Kate from her school. He told me if I was not feeling well today to just call him and let him know."

"I- I was worried," he stuttered.

"You were?" I tugged my afghan tighter around me.

"Yes, I was," he almost seemed a little ashamed to admit that.

"Okay. Why are you here though? You could have just called or waited until I came to work tomorrow."

"I brought soup for you and Kate," he held up a white bag.

My stomach got a little tingly. Then it growled because that's just attractive.

"Homemade chicken noodle soup," he continued.

"You made us soup," I was shocked.

"Um...no. Esme did. I asked to bring it to you and Kate though."

"Thank you. That is really nice of you," I told him honestly. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"I need to get Kate up to eat. If you have time, are you staying to eat with us?"

"If that would be okay, I would love to."

"Alright then," I nodded and moved away from the door to let him inside and I went to go wake up Kate.

"Bella," he called me back before I reached the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday in my office," he started.

I cut him off. "Yesterday was a bad day. I didn't feel good, yes I was pissed at you, but like I said, I also felt like shit. If you're sorry, I'm sorry, let's just forget about it," I waved my arm around.

"Consider it forgotten," he smiled. "I'll get the soup ready to go."

"Thanks."

I walked into Kate's room to find her sitting up in bed disoriented and looking around.

"Momma," she whispered.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'm hungry," her stomach grumbled.

I pushed her messy hair back and felt her forehead. Still a little warm, but not nearly as bad as it was.

"Edward, brought us chicken noodle soup," I told her.

"He did?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes he did. He's making it for us right now."

"He's still here?" The eagerness in her voice made me laugh. She was crazy about him. It also made me sad a little bit, she never had a father figure in her life, and I know she missed it when she saw her friends with their dads, but she'd never tell it to me. She always said that she had enough with me and Grandpa Charlie.

"Make sure you tell him thank you," I told her as she climbed out of bed in her cupcake footie pajamas and raced out the bedroom door.

I slipped into the bathroom to splash water in my face then groaned when I scoped out my appearance.

My hair was in knots and looked like I stuck my finger in an electrical outlet. I still had markings on my face from falling asleep in my afghan, my skin was a little more pale than usual, and my eyes were bloodshot with purple bags underneath them. Oh so sexy looking.

Oh well, not like I can do anything right this second.

I made my way back to the kitchen to find Kate sitting at the table with a small bowl of soup in front of her.

"Here you go," Edward said placing another bowl down in front of an empty seat.

"Thank you," I told him and opened the refrigerator to get us drinks.

"I'll get your drinks," he said reading my mind. "You sit and start getting food into your stomach."

"Okay," I conceded. It smelled too good to resist.

"How does it taste, princess. Not too hot?" He asked Kate.

That was the first time I heard him call her that. I didn't know how to feel about that.

"It's so good," she mumbled around her spoon.

He smiled at her and poured himself a bowl and set it down on the table.

"What would you two like to drink?" Edward asked. "Might I suggest water for now?"

"Water is fine," I assured him.

Three glasses of water appeared in front of the three bowls.

Edward sat down and started eating his soup. It was as silent as can be with the couple slurps being made here and there.

"Momma?"

"Yes, princess."

"It's china movie tonight," she pointed out.

"I know, but I don't think we can do Chinese tonight," I told her. Her face dropped. "We can still watch a movie though."

She nodded glumly and went back to her soup.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for everything," I told Edward. He was helping me wash up the bowls and stick the leftover soup into the refrigerator.<p>

"It's really not a problem. I am sorry for how I treated you at the benefit. I know you said to forget about it, but I just needed to tell you. I wasn't thinking. It's been a long time since I needed to tell someone where I was going. Even when I was supposed to, I didn't. I get a one track mind when it comes to dealing with business and I tend to forget all else. I know you weren't my date, but you were very right. My mother did teach me better manners than that. I should not have told you I'd be right back then leave; it was uncalled for and rude. I really am sorry."

I smiled showing him that I forgave him. Words weren't needed.

"Let's go watch movies with Kate," he took my arm and led me into the living room. Kate was watching the television all nestled into the corner of the couch.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" I asked.

"That's the thing about being one of the bosses; I can leave when I want. I took a half day."

I sat down in the middle, Kate curled into my side. Edward sat down on the other side of me, his arm draped over my shoulders.

We watched Disney movies for the next four hours. At the end of the second movie I decided to get Kate cleaned up and take a shower myself.

Edward said that he had to run out somewhere, but if I didn't mind he would like to come back.

I told him he was welcome.

I jumped into a shower first and got myself cleaned up.

I threw my hair into a messy bun and pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants and t-shirt.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the house, once I got Kate put into clean clothes.

Perfect timing.

I opened the door to reveal Edward with a takeout bag.

"I thought you had errands to run?" I questioned him.

"I did," he responded. "You two do have to eat dinner and I can't have you breaking the tradition of china movie night."

"Edward," I said as gently as possible. "That is very sweet of you, but I'm not sure if we can handle solid food tonight." I felt bad.

"I had thought of that. Which is why I ordered some egg drop soup," he pulled several to go bowls out of the bag followed by three to go containers, "and lo mien noodles. That's the easiest solid food I could think of on the menu and you happen to like it."

I didn't even think. I just acted. My arms threw themselves around his neck and I hugged him tightly. He hesitated before I felt his arms drift across my lower back and he squeezed me into him.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. I was thanking him for a lot lately.

"You're welcome," his breath fanned across my neck sending shivers up my spine.

I heard little feet padding their way down the hall towards us.

I broke contact from Edward and pulled Kate into the kitchen.

"Looks like we're still having China movie night," I told her. "Edward brought it."

"Thank you," she squealed and launched herself at him.

He chuckled as he hugged her tight.

* * *

><p>We settled back onto the couch after eating nearly all of the soup and some of the noodles.<p>

"Can we watch rest of the movie in your room, Momma?" Kate asked. I could tell she was starting to get tired.

"I don't have a television in my room, princess," I told her sadly.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back," Edward got up from the couch abruptly and walked out the front door.

Kate looked at me.

I shrugged back. I didn't know where he was going.

A couple minutes later he came back in carrying his laptop bag.

"Here we go," he unzipped it and pulled out his laptop. "It's small, but it can play DVD's if you want to watch it on here."

Kate nodded eagerly.

Edward stopped before entering my bedroom and looked at me asking for permission.

"You can go on in," I told him.

He set the laptop up on my dresser and put in the DVD and pressed play.

It was a tight squeeze, but the three of us managed to fit in my bed. Kate was snuggled in the middle.

* * *

><p>When the movie ended, I was the only one awake.<p>

Kate was cuddled onto Edward's chest, his arm draped over her. His other arm was loosely lying on my shoulder.

I picked up Kate and tucked her back into her own bed.

Edward was a different story.

I almost didn't want to wake him, he looked so relaxed and at peace.

His tie was long gone, the top couple buttons on his shirt were undone showing a few strands of bronze chest hair and his shirt was now very wrinkled. His hair was sticking up in disarray on one side, but nearly flattened on the other.

"Hey," I nudged him.

He groaned.

"Hey," I nudged him a little harder.

His eyes flickered open taking in his surroundings.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Enjoy your nap?" I teased.

He didn't answer, just began to sit up slowly.

"I guess I missed the movie," he pouted.

"Because you really wanted to watch a third princess movie," I snickered.

He stood up and stretched.

"I placed your laptop back in your bag, I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks," he groaned moving his neck from side to side.

"If you're too tired, I can make up the couch for you," I informed him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I better head back home."

"Okay, thank you again for everything tonight. I really mean that."

"It was my pleasure. Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," he took my hand and squeezed it then let go and walked out the front door.

I sighed and walked back to my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed.

The side he was on smelled like him.

I couldn't resist swapping the pillow he laid on for my own and breathed in his scent as I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for the reviews. I can't believe I almost have 100 of them! You all are amazing!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

By the following week I am sick no more.

Thank god for that.

I now spend my lunches with Esme or Carlisle, sometimes Jasper, Emmett, and even Edward joined us.

My favorite is with Esme though. She brings homemade food. Even if I don't have time to eat lunch with her she still brings me some. It's nice to have a mother figure around. I miss mine. Renee' is still living in Florida with Phil. I get a phone call every week though; she's become very accustomed to calling me. I know Kate's a big part of that. Renee' loves Kate. Everyone does though. My little girl has power over anyone that she comes into contact with.

I ran late Wednesday in gathering things for my class and dropping Kate off with Mrs. Cope, or Shelley, as she told me to call her.

By the time I made it to my building at school I was ten minutes late.

I sprinted the rest of the way down the hallway towards my classroom, accidentally bumping into people on the way with my swaying bag containing my books.

A piece of paper on the door caught my eye.

Class cancelled.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, dropping my bag and bending over at my knees to catch my breath.

I pulled myself together, picked up my bag and left the building.

It was pouring rain.

Thank you, Seattle.

Looking like a drowned rat I ran to the nearest coffee shop.

Hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin sounded like the perfect cure for my bad day.

"Bella," a voice halted me in line.

"Hey, Rose," I called out. She was seated at a corner table.

"Come join me when you order."

I nodded and moved up in line placing my order.

A couple minutes later I was sipping my hot chocolate trying to rid the chill I was getting from the cold rain.

"It's really coming down out there," she noticed.

"Yeah it is," I said emphasizing it by ringing water out of my hair.

"Emmett's finishing up meeting with a prospective client then he'll be here. We'll take you home."

"I can take the bus," I told her. "It's really no problem."

"Nonsense," Rose said. "It'll be faster this way and you won't have to wait in the rain."

"Okay," I agreed even though I doubted I could get more soaked than I already was.

True to her word, Emmett walked in moments later.

"Bella," Emmett greeted me then turned to Rose, "Babe," he bent down and kissed her.

"I told Bella, we'll take her home. I don't want her waiting in this rain to catch a bus," Rose informed him.

"That's fine. We don't need you getting sick again do we, B?"

"No, no we don't."

"Well ladies, whenever you're ready."

"I'm done," I told Emmett standing up and brushing off any loose crumbs from the muffin I ate.

"Me too," Rose responded.

We both pitched our empty drink containers into the nearest trashcan and waited in the doorway while Emmett ran out into the rain to get the car and drive it up to the door for us so we wouldn't get soaked again.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your husband?" I asked Rose.

"Have I mentioned how much I love his mother?" she asked back. "All of the manners are what she and Carlisle instilled in him." I took note in my mind that she referred to Esme as his mom and not his aunt. I suppose she could be called his mom since she did mostly raise him. I know I've heard Emmett call her mom before.

Emmett had the heat on full blast as we rode to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I thanked them both profusely and stepped out into the still pouring rain once we arrived at my apartment.<p>

"Hold up there, Bella," Emmett told me as he hopped out of the car too.

I looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"I'm walking you inside," he said.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

"A man always escorts a lady into the building, besides; mom and Rose would have my ass if I didn't."

I looked back at Rose in the car. She motioned us inside. Alright then.

I led us to my apartment wanting to drop off my bag and change into dry clothes before getting Kate from Mrs. Cope's.

Something was off the closer we got.

My apartment door was cracked open.

I definitely had it closed and locked when I left.

"Emmett…" I started.

He shushed me silently and pushed me softly behind him and against the wall.

"Stay here," he whispered.

I nodded and stayed in place against the wall.

As much as I wanted to it would have been stupid for me to go inside with him.

What if there was someone in there?

What the hell would I do?

Whip out my can of mace and hope that I could get the person in the face.

I mean, I do have good aim and know basic self-defense, dad made sure I knew that being a cop's daughter and all. However, with Emmett, I'd probably end up more as a hindrance than someone helping the situation.

"It's empty," Emmett stuck his head out into the hall way.

I walked inside.

Emmett had flipped the light on.

It wasn't how I would have pictured it.

It wasn't like things were thrown around everywhere; I had a broken lamp on the floor, but most of everything seemed intact.

Emmett was on the phone with the police while I walked room to room.

I only noticed that some stuff was shuffled around in my room and Kate's room.

Everything was still there though; the only stuff missing was my jewelry.

It could have been a lot worse I know that, but I still felt shaken up.

Someone had invaded my home. My bedroom. Kate's bedroom. That thought made my blood run cold.

What if we were home when the person broke in?

I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt arms circle around me.

"The police are on their way," Emmett told me and tightened his arms around me.

"Oh Bella," I heard Rose say. She hugged me from behind. I didn't even know she walked in.

I was squeezed between the both of them.

I don't know how long they held me together like that, but before I knew it the police and my landlord were standing in the doorway.

"Edward's on his way," I heard Rose murmur to Emmett.

"You called him," I was stunned.

"Of course," she said like it was the most obvious thing. "If I didn't and he heard about what had happened and that we didn't call him, he'd be furious."

The officers redirected my attention back to them and began asking questions while Emmett discussed things with my landlord.

I answered everything to the best of my ability only half paying attention; my mind was still stuck on what if Kate and I had been home when this happened.

One thing was for certain, I was getting a security system installed.

Emmett told me he had already gotten a hold of Jasper. He was the best at that stuff.

Jasper and Alice had decided to extend their vacation another week before this had happened.

It would get installed on Sunday, the second they returned.

Alice was texting me saying that they'll end the trip early and come home right away, I told her no and had to promise that I wouldn't stay in the apartment until it was set up.

Hopefully, Mrs. Cope wouldn't mind Kate and me crashing on her couch tonight until I can get a cheap motel to stay in for the next couple days. I don't think she'd mind at all.

I stayed out of the officers' way and let them do their stuff while I went to Kate's bedroom to pack her a bag of her clothes.

"Bella," I heard Edward's rushed voice echo through my apartment.

I stepped out into the hallway to greet him when I was engulfed in a rib crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were frantically searching over my body as if to see if I was hurt in anyway.

I wasn't. Although I may have internal injuries because of that hug now.

"I'm fine," I lied through my teeth. I was still a bit shaken up and didn't feel too safe in my apartment knowing that someone I didn't know had gone through my things.

He knew I was lying. I could see it written clearly on his face.

I finished packing Kate's bag and headed to my bedroom to pack my own. Edward didn't leave my side for a minute.

I had to pause my packing to finish up with the officers so they could leave.

When everything was done and taking care of, I just grabbed random dress clothes and threw them in my bag so I could get out of here.

I stood awkwardly in the living room with Edward, Emmett, and Rose.

Rose was the one to break the silence. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I figured Kate and I would crash on Mrs. Cope's couch tonight and we'd stay in a motel until Jasper gets back and can get the security system installed."

"We have a pullout couch if you'd like to stay with us," Rose offered. "Our apartment is just a one-bedroom," she frowned.

"I appreciated the offer," I told her sincerely, "we'll be fine in a motel though."

"Stay with me," Edward blurted out.

"That's not necessary," I shook my head at him.

"Please, stay with me," he implored. "I have two extra bedrooms. You can sleep in one and Kate can sleep in the other. You don't need a motel. I know you don't want your daughter in a cheap motel."

Not fair. "Don't play me like that," I told him. "I don't want my daughter in a cheap motel. Sometimes those things have to happen though when there are no other options."

"You have other options," he insisted. "Stay with me."

"Edward, you don't want a five- year old running around your house at all hours for several days."

"I don't mind. I watch Rose and Emmett's kids, I can handle it. Just do it, please. You'll be safe there."

Safe.

That word made me cave in.

I'd do anything to keep my daughter safe.

I nodded reluctantly.

Edward picked up both mine and Kate's bag and carried them out the door.

Rose and Emmett followed.

I locked the door, and then checked to make sure it was locked again and again.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Cope became on edge as I explained what happened.<p>

Edward kept Kate occupied so she wouldn't hear what was being said. I didn't want her to know yet.

All she knew was that we were having a slumber party at Edward's for a couple days.

I told Mrs. Cope that I'd have Jasper set up a security system up for them as well.

She was more than grateful.

I was happy that she accepted it. I had grown close to her and wanted her as safe as possible.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a dog?" Kate asked.<p>

Edward was driving us to his home.

She's been asking questions the entire time.

"No, no dog. I do have a small backyard you can run around in," he added as if that made up for not having a dog.

Kate's been asking me for one for years.

"Are you ever going to get a dog?" She asked.

Edward laughed.

"Maybe someday," he said. "If I ever decide to get one does that mean you'll want to help me take care it?"

Kate nodded so much she looked like a bobble-head.

"You can't tell her that," I hissed. "She's going to remember what you said."

"I meant what I said, Bella," he patted my leg. "Relax."

Relax.

Like that was possible.

After everything that happened, my entire body felt like one giant stiff muscle. I was tenser than I had ever felt before.

* * *

><p>It was too dark and rainy to make out what the outer of Edward's home looked like.<p>

I could tell it was narrower than a regular size house and made of brick and two stories, but that was it. There was a small garage attached to it that he was pulling into. His home was in a street of row homes that were all connected to one another. A small garage was on each side of the homes, that's what connected them to each other.

He closed the garage door and ushered us inside through a side door.

I officially fell in love.

We entered into the kitchen.

Cherry wood floors, cherry wood cabinets, granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances and French doors that lead to the backyard.

I followed the cherry wood floors into the living room.

Cream walls covered the place; a dark brown sectional sofa was spread across the entire wall, a huge flat screen sat opposite that.

"My office is through that door," he pointed to a wood door right of the television.

There was a wood staircase set to the left of the television; the front door was in the wall to the side of that.

Still carrying our bags, Edward walked up the stairs.

I took Kate's hand and we wordlessly followed.

More cherry wood floors and cream walls.

We stopped at top of the stairs and came to one long narrow hallway with four doors, two on each side.

"There's a bathroom to the first door on your left," Edward pointed out. "Across from that is one of the bedroom's you can sleep in."

I pushed open the door revealing a simple twin bed with beige covers, cherry wood dresser, and a nightstand next to the bed with a light on it. Kate can stay in here, I decided.

We continued walking to end of the hallway.

Edward pointed to the door to the right saying it was his bedroom, but he didn't show us inside. Instead he opened the door opposite that to show me the room I'd stay in.

It was bigger than the first bedroom. A queen sized bed was pushed against the far wall; light blue covers, the walls were painted a light sandy tan. There were nightstands sat on both sides of the bed, both contained small lamps, and a dresser sat against one of the side walls.

Edward disappeared down the stairs, giving Kate and I time to get ourselves situated.

I got her tucked into bed and she fell asleep without a problem.

I knew I wouldn't be that lucky.

I lay in my bed for what felt like forever.

My body was so tense and my mind wouldn't stop working.

A light knock came from my bedroom door followed by Edward's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I answered.

"I didn't think you'd be asleep," he frowned.

I shrugged slightly.

He walked to my bed sitting down on the edge.

I wasn't used to seeing him in loose grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. This was a first for me.

Without thinking I moved to one side and pulled the covers down inviting him to lay down with me.

He complied without hesitation, surprising us both I think.

He rolled me over and pulled my back against him.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

One arm lay curled and steady; the other had his fingers dancing patterns across my stomach.

I realized I was just in my t-shirt and underwear.

He realized it too, his fingers stalled the second they hit the seam.

I felt him take a deep breath as he trailed his fingers along the edge of my panties.

His fingers slowly dipped under the edge, one by one.

"Edward," I warned him.

"Don't think; just let me do this for you tonight."

I knew exactly what he meant in that one sentence.

This would be a onetime thing.

He wasn't ready for any sort of relationship and I wasn't either, I didn't know how I'd deal with something like that yet.

We would just go back to normal tomorrow and sweep this incident under the rug.

I can do that.

I took a deep breath.

My head nodded against him.

He laid me down on my back and hovered over me.

His hand slid all the way underneath my panties.

His fingers traced over my folds.

Up and down, up and down teasing me.

My breaths deepened.

I hadn't felt this in so long, Mike was the first and last and even then we were fumbling teenagers unsure of what we were doing.

I shook those thoughts aside and just focused on Edward's fingers.

They continued to tease me, rubbing harder then softer, faster and then slower.

I could feel the wetness as his fingers continued to slide back and forth.

He pushed one finger inside me.

We both moaned.

"Fuck."

He pushed another in.

He groaned again, his head bent down against my shoulder, his hot breaths hit my neck.

His fingers moved in and out.

I felt my body temperature heat up the more he pumped his fingers in and out.

Then his thumb found my clit and began to rub.

I slammed my eyes shut and pushed my head down into the pillow.

I knew I was getting close, it's been too long.

Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead.

Edward pumped his fingers faster, hitting where I was most sensitive over and over.

I could feel myself building. The sensations were so strong.

"Look at me," he whispered.

We locked eyes.

He knew I was nearly there.

His fingers kept pumping, his thumb pushed harder.

It was the look in his eyes that pushed me over the edge. I'd never seen anything that intense.

My toes curled, my back arched, pleasure waves shot through me.

My breathing was coming so fast.

He was panting just as hard over me.

My entire body was in tingles.

It took a minute for my toes to slowly uncurl and my breathing to ease up.

He laid himself down on top of me.

My body felt spent.

I was exhausted.

I don't even remember shutting my eyes, but I do remember his breathing evening out against my neck as it happened.

Sleep over took me quick.

* * *

><p><strong>I had never EVER written anything like this before. A huge first for me. I really hope it didn't suck. Let me know what you think. Feel free to be honest.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Just wanted to tell you all that you rock!**

**Previously, I was thrilled that my reviews made it over 100. Now they're near 200! Therefore, you all are amazing! I love reading what you all think. The encouragement goes a long way, so thank you!**

**And to top it off, my fic was recommended to be a fic of the week over at The Lemonade Stand. I'm not going to lie, I'm newer to fanfiction so I didn't know what that was, but I googled it and now I can't thank you all enough! I still can't believe it. Again, I loooove you all! **

**Now to answer a couple questions: **

**I have no set dates as to when I update. I just type when I can. I try to make it as frequent as possible, because I know that I don't like waiting weeks on end for updates.**

**And one reviewer brought something to my attention. I said how Rose and Emmett live in a 1 bedroom place, in my mind there's a loft space above their living room that's used as the kids bedroom/play area. Of course, as they get older they'll move into a bigger place for more space and privacy, but right now they're good where they are.**

**Any more questions, feel free to ask. I know I might leave out or forget things. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I woke up to an incessant buzzing. It pulled me straight from a dream I couldn't even remember.

I swung my arm over smacking the object that the buzzing was originating from.

There was no way that I wanted to move from my position. I was as snuggled into the covers as can be. I don't even know how they managed to get all tucked around me.

Only one person was in my room, so it had to have been Edward.

I thought back to last night and took notice of how relaxed I felt now. It's been a long time since I've felt this good.

I just hoped that this wasn't going to make things weird between us. We didn't have to say anything to one another or sit down and have one of those "talks". We just weren't ready to have this develop into something or throw a label to it. I also knew that last night was not going to become a normal recurring thing. I was not the type of person to just fool around with somebody. From what I gathered, Edward wasn't that type of person either.

That good relaxed feeling disappeared once I caught the time on the alarm clock.

Half of an hour after six.

"Shit." I cursed myself knowing I now had to rush in getting myself ready for work and Kate ready for school.

I threw off the massive amounts of covers piled on me.

Grabbing the nearest pair of sweatpants, I pulled them up and ran out of my room to Kate's bedroom only to find out that she wasn't in there.

What the crap?

I glanced around her room a couple more times before checking the bathroom.

No Kate in there either.

Voices floating up from downstairs tipped me off.

I made my way down the stairs and followed the voices into the kitchen.

"Momma!" There's my girl.

"What are you doing, princess?" Her head was the only thing visible from over the counter top.

"Making breakfast," she said proudly.

"Good morning," Edward's voice chimed in.

My stomach flopped around and I suddenly got nervous.

"Hi."

He walked around the counter towards me completely dressed for work in a grey suit and blue tie.

One of his arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me into a side hug. His mouth went to my ear, "Don't over think this, alright?"

My nerves disappeared. We were good. None of those awkward mornings after moments that you hear about.

I nodded my head against him.

"Good," his whispered and kissed my temple.

Edward's hand took hold of mine and he led me to the other side of the counter where Kate was.

Kate was already dressed and ready for school in her uniform. Her hair was even brushed and held back by a headband.

"Eddie helped me get ready so you can sleep more," she said.

I don't know what shocked me more. The fact that Edward got Kate up and ready for school or that she was calling him Eddie and he seemed to allow it to happen.

"Oh really?" I bent down and asked her.

"Yep, and I get to be his special helper," she showed off the little white apron she was wearing over her uniform.

"What are you making?" I asked. There wasn't anything set cooking on the stove.

"Cinna rolls, the kind with the yummy icing," answered Kate.

My mouth watered. I loved cinnamon rolls.

"Sounds delicious," I said truthfully.

Edward was standing off the side watching our conversation.

"Thank you for getting her up, you really didn't have to," I told him.

"I wanted to."

"Why do you have a tiny apron?"

"It's for when Jane or Alec come over, they like to help. There's another one hanging up in the closet. Now, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed for work. We have everything under control down here, don't we Kate?" He bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Yes," she squealed and squirmed around in his grasp.

* * *

><p>I got dressed as fast as I could, putting on a blue button down blouse with a pair of brown slacks and brown boots to match. I ran a brush through my hair and opted to leave it down and wavy. With just a small touch of make-up, I grabbed my purse and coat and headed back down to the kitchen.<p>

I could smell the cinnamon rolls as I walked in.

"God, those smell good," I moaned.

"They are so yummy, momma," Kate mumbled around a mouthful. She was already seated at the table next to Edward eating a roll. Icing was smeared across her mouth.

"I bet it is, but no matter how yummy, no talking with your mouth full, princess," I told her.

She nodded and closed her mouth, chewing the pieces of cinnamon roll already in her mouth.

"Here you go," Edward pushed a plate with a large cinnamon roll on it and a glass of milk towards me.

I sat down and greedily dug into it.

Oh my goodness, they were fantastic.

Edward let out a few moans himself while eating.

I felt my face heat up a little bit, the moans made me think of last night.

"You're blushing," he noticed.

"Yeah," I avoided eye contact and focused on eating the cinnamon roll.

"Not going to tell me why?"

"Nope."

"I bet I could guess why."

"I bet you could too."

"The sounds you're making while you eat made me think of it too. You were absolutely stunning."

Oh my god.

"I'm done," Kate announced, breaking us out of our conversation.

I love my kid. Best timing in the world.

* * *

><p>Not only did Edward drop Kate off at school and drive me to work with him, he decided he wanted to go with me to pick up Kate from school as well.<p>

The looks that spread over the other assistants' faces were all complete and utter shock when Edward walked out of his office to tell me it was time to pick up Kate. As if I would really forget.

"She has soccer tonight, right?" He inquired.

I think this was his way of making small talk seeing as his niece is on the same team and his practical brother and wife attend each game. Esme and Carlisle have been attending them as of lately too.

I tended to be the odd girl out seeing as Jasper and Alice were nearly in attendance each game as well. Being the odd girl out has never bothered me. It was something I was use too and I've never really felt out of place. The people I tended to hang out with made it a point of keeping me included, but even if they didn't I had no problem whatsoever of entertaining myself by being on my own.

"Yes, she does."

"Would you mind if I went along with you this time?"

"Not at all. Kate would absolutely love it too." There was no hiding it that Kate's become attached to Edward. Part of me was unsure of how to feel about that, I was protective over Kate and didn't want her to get her feelings hurt if Edward decided he had enough and wanted to move on with his life away from Kate and me. The other part of me just wanted to let go and have Kate embrace her relationship with Edward. So far, I've just let her do the latter. My daughter's very headstrong. She gets what she wants and right now what she wants is Edward.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for your game tonight?" Edward asked Kate while we were headed to the complex where she played.<p>

"Yes!" She responded with enthusiasm and bopped her head along with random songs from the radio.

We arrived to the complex at the same time as Rose, Emmett, Alec, and Jane. I hadn't seen Alec around much; he liked to keep to himself.

"Hey Kitty Kat," Emmett greeted us causing Kate to laugh at the nickname he gave her.

"Hi Uncle Em," she said right back. There's no discouraging her. Kate decided that she wanted an uncle. Now she has two of them according to her, an Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz. Edward has yet to earn a title. He's just Eddie or Edward.

"Let's get the show on the road," said Rose as she shuffled her kids inside. The rest of us followed right behind her.

* * *

><p>"She's not as nice as she looks," Edward mentioned.<p>

Kate was running around unafraid of battling with the boys for the ball. A few of the girls attempted to as well, but were more hesitant.

"She can be a bit aggressive," I agreed.

The game carried on, it was rougher than the usual ones that were being played. Kate and Jane were teaming up on the other kids. It was funny seeing that Kate was getting more into the physical action while Jane just glared at them scaring off a couple of the kids from the opposing team.

One little black haired boy from the opposing team ran straight into Jane knocking her flat on the ground.

"Hey!" Rosalie shrieked.

Kate's head whipped around like the exorcist.

"Katherine," I stood up and warned her using her full name knowing well enough that she couldn't hear me, but still hoping.

I know the look on her face; she gave it to me once when I took away her favorite stuffed animal as punishment.

She walked straight over to the boy that knocked down Jane and swung her little leg kicking him right between the legs.

He dropped like a rock, screaming, his face scrunched up in pain.

Kate smirked at him and walked over to Jane helping her up.

"My little boy," a high pitched voice shrieked from somewhere down at the other end of the bleachers.

"Oh my god," I groaned sitting back down and held my head between my legs.

Edward patted my back trying to soothe me.

She was going to be in so much trouble.

I looked over at Rose; she was trying to keep a straight face. Emmett was full out laughing. Carlisle kept his face neutral, but one corner of his mouth was turned up. Esme just looked proud. I didn't even look to see Edward's face; he kept on rubbing my back.

Needless to say, the referee decided to call the game. It was becoming too rough.

You think?

* * *

><p>"So, what a game," Emmett broke the silent walk to the car.<p>

Nobody responded to that.

"Momma," Kate whispered. She hadn't said much, she knew she was in trouble.

I looked down at her showing I heard her.

"She pushed down Jane," she stated softly.

I bent down to her level. "I know that, princess. And it's a good thing to defend your friend, it really is, but violence is not always the answer. You're on a two day restriction."

"But mom," her voice got loud and mad.

"Two days," I told her. "Do you want to go for three?"

"No, momma," she pouted. Ignoring everyone else, she climbed into the car slamming the door shut.

Edward and I waved goodbye to the others, he then turned to me. "Restriction?"

"Restriction," I continued, "is basically grounding. Early bedtime, no playing, no watching television, no listening to music, and no special treats or desserts."

"That sounds awful," he wrinkled his nose.

"It's punishment. She needs to learn she can't push people just because they started it. Be ready, it's going to be a long two days. Sure you still want us there?"

"Always. I can handle this," he said confidently.

I was anxious to see how these two days would be.

Edward may be confident now, let's see if that lasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy turkey day to everyone that celebrates it!<strong>

**Wish me luck. I'll be working retail on black friday. Boo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost at 300 reviews. I am stunned once again!**

**As always, S.M. owns twilight, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Oh my god, she's going to be the death of me," Edward groaned dropping next to me on the sofa.

I looked up from the book I was reading.

"And why do you say that?" I asked humoring him. Though I could already guess why. Kate was pulling out all the stops on him. The ignoring, the pouting, the getting angry, and I am assuming that she was working up the tears.

"She asked for ice cream. I said no. She started pouting. I still told her no. Then she begged saying please and I swear she started to cry!"

"She's just working you to see what she can get and what you can handle, be strong," I laughed and leaned into his side propping up my book back on my legs that I had bent on the sofa.

"She's good," Edward stated swinging an arm over my shoulders and brushing my hair back with his hand.

My stomach began flipping and for the life of me I couldn't focus on the writing in my book.

I could feel him looking at me.

I gulped and turned my head to face him.

Our faces were inches apart.

"I really wonder what it'd be like to kiss you," he whispered.

I said nothing.

I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought about it a couple times myself.

"Can I try it?"

Still no words were forming.

I think I felt myself nod.

Either way whatever he saw in my eyes was enough because he leaned forward using one hand to cup my cheek and bring his lips to brush softly along mine.

He brushed them softly against mine once, then twice, then a third time, a backed away. Our faces remained close; I could feel his warm breath blowing across my face.

This time I leaned in and captured his lips, tugging his bottom lip between my teeth.

He moaned grabbing the book from my lap and dropping it on the floor.

The kiss became more rough as he pushed my back against the couch until he was lying on top of me.

His lips parted causing mine to do the same. His tongue met mine. I moaned pushing my body against his.

"Oh god," he groaned pushing his hips into mine.

I could feel his hardness through his pants.

"Fuck," I mumbled against his lips.

He felt good.

I looked at his face. He was panting as hard as I was.

His head tilted down to capture my lips again.

"Momma," Kate broke through our heated moment.

Edward climbed off me immediate running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, princess?" I tried to make my voice as normal as possible, but it still came out shaky.

Kate walked into the living room pouting, "I'm bored."

"You're on restriction. It's not supposed to be fun. Go back to your room and read a book."

"Fine," she grumbled stomping up the stairs.

I knew that was an exaggeration. Kate loved to read books, but on her own terms, not when it was her only option.

Edward sat back down next to me staring straight ahead.

I decided to break the silence. "We should talk."

"We should," he nodded into his hands.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship," I told him honestly.

His head popped up, his eyes staring through me.

I continued, "I am not the just fool around with a random person type, I do not do that. I'm a relationship girl, even though I've had one, that's just how I feel I am. And with Kate, I don't know if I'm ready for one."

"I'm not either," he breathed out deeply.

He stopped talking. I looked at him and motioned for him to continue. I wanted to know his reasons behind that. I don't like not knowing things.

"I've been with one person, my college girlfriend. We went out for a year and broke up when I was twenty and I haven't been with anybody since then, physically or emotionally. I don't even think I was with her emotionally. It's always been about work for me, that's all I've cared about. It's my number one priority. I can't get into a relationship when I know that my relationship will take the number two spot in my life. It's not fair, I know that." He started laughing, "God, you're the first girl I kissed in five years."

"You're the first guy I've kissed in five years," I laughed with him.

Our laughing stopped after a moment.

"You know we can't let this progress then," I told him.

"I know," he said. I could hear some sadness in his tone. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Okay, the way I see it, we can keep everything going how it has been, just nothing physical. If you ever decide that enough is enough, please talk to me. Especially if you find someone that you want to be with. I have to be able to explain it to Kate without her getting hurt."

"There's nobody else I would want," his gaze was too intense I had to look away.

We sat there not moving or talking, I groaned mentally. I hate this awkwardness.

"That was one hell of a kiss, eh?" He said smugly bumping my shoulder.

The awkwardness faded.

"I've got skills, what can I say?" I joked.

I picked my book back up from the floor and started to read it again while he kicked his feet up and flipped on the television.

* * *

><p>I woke up realizing that I was no longer laying on the couch reading, but completely covered with covers in my bed. I don't even remember moving from the couch.<p>

I picked up the alarm clock. Seven twenty. Wow.

My door flung open as a body hurled itself at me.

"Morning momma."

"Good morning, princess," I spoke while rubbing my eyes.

"Get up, get up. There's panacakes."

"You mean pancakes?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Now come on," Kate tugged on my arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I crawled out of bed, really wanting to lie back down and fall asleep again.

That feeling disappeared once we reached the stairs and I caught the smell of food.

"Is that bacon?"

"Yep," Kate answered popping the "p" and the end.

Pancakes and bacon. I'm going to marry this man.

"Good work, princess," Edward said when Kate pulled me into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Eddie," she scooted up to his side.

"Why don't you go have a seat," he told her. "The grease is splattering, I don't want you hurt."

"K," she responded and plopped down on an empty seat at the table.

I grinned at their interaction and made my way around the counter.

Edward really is a gorgeous man. His hair was sticking out in every which direction, he wore a white t-shirt and grey cotton pajama pants. His bare-feet were tapping against the wood floor even though there was no music.

"Need a hand?" I asked him.

"No ma'am," he glanced my way, but kept flipping the bacon. "The table is already set; as soon as this is finished we're good to go."

There were three separate pans on the stove, but before I could take a peek inside of them he had already shuffled me away and to the table.

I sat down next to Kate and took a giant gulp of my milk that he already had poured in a glass.

"Did you sleep, okay?" I asked Kate. "I'm sorry I didn't tuck you in bed, princess."

"It's okay, momma. Eddie said you fell asleep. He tucked me in and read me a book."

"He did?" I asked her.

She nodded happily. "He even did the voices," she whispered as if it was a huge secret.

* * *

><p>Breakfast passed by flawlessly. Not only did Edward make pancakes and bacon, he had also made sausage as well. It was so delicious; he made fun of Kate and me for drowning our food in syrup, while he barely sprinkled it on.<p>

"Enjoy a little pancake with your syrup?"

"Don't knock it until you try it," I told him.

So he did.

He now poured the syrup all over his food.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing today?" Kate asked. I had her in the bath. She was a sticky mess after breakfast.<p>

"You're still on restriction today," I told her knowing it wouldn't go over well being a Saturday.

"But momma," she started to whine.

"No buts, Kate. Every action has a consequence, good or bad. Yours is bad. Restriction ends tonight, tomorrow you're free again."

She ignored me for the rest of her bath and went to her bedroom.

I jumped in a hot shower; the water was steaming and felt amazing.

Once my skin was turning pink I stepped out and dried off. Pulling up my jeans and throwing on a t-shirt, I grabbed my phone off my dresser.

Alice and Jasper would be back tomorrow.

Jasper had already arranged to go to my apartment when they arrived and set up a security system.

"We'll be out of your hair tomorrow," I told Edward.

He frowned, but quickly covered it up.

I felt bad; I knew Kate was right when she said he was lonely.

"You're still coming over on Tuesday's right?" I asked trying to perk him up.

"I wouldn't miss it."

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Kate stayed in her bedroom and Edward was on and off the phone all day with work. He really wasn't lying when he said work took over his life. Apparently there was a contract that was going bad or something that he was trying to fix.

* * *

><p>"Can I take Kate to the park while you get Jasper and Alice?" Edward asked me Sunday morning.<p>

"Sure," I agreed. I was still a little hesitant, but I trusted him enough. It would be a perfect way for Kate to celebrate the end of her restriction as well.

Kate was over the moon when we told her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she gushed climbing on Edward.

We had packed all of our stuff back into our bags and made sure that the bedrooms were as cleaned and organized as they were when we had first arrived.

It felt weird. I had grown used to being here the past couple days, but I was excited at having my apartment back.

"Are we all ready?" Edward asked holding both Kate and my bags.

I took one last look around the kitchen and followed them out into the garage.

* * *

><p>Getting the security system set up and in place didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Jasper really is a pro at what he does. He gave me the code to disarm it and taught me what buttons to press that will alert the police immediately.<p>

"Thank you so much, Jasper," I meant it too. I felt so much better being in my apartment knowing that it would be monitored.

Jasper slipped me his car keys so I could drive to the park while he set up the security system for Mrs. Cope.

I couldn't wait to surprise Kate and Edward at the park. It's been a while since I was able to goof around with Kate at one.

When I pulled up and parked it took me a minute to find Kate. She was running around on the jungle gym set playing with other kids. Parents were seated on benches watching their kids play, there were even a couple standing around the jungle gym playing with their kids. I didn't see Edward though.

I kept walking until I noticed him.

His back was turned to the playground set Kate was on and he was talking on his phone.

I watched him for a couple minutes waiting to see him turn around, but he didn't.

I approached the playground, until Kate noticed me.

"Momma," she shrieked and slid down the slide then ran to me laughing.

I caught her and hugged her tight.

"Having fun?" I asked her trying to appear that everything was okay and I wasn't getting angry.

"Yeah," she threw her little fist in the air.

Might as well ask, "Hey princess, how long as Edward been on the phone?"

"A while," she shrugged. "He played on the swings and then his phone rang. He said a bad word, momma," she whispered the last part.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Let's go sit down and wait until he's done," I moved us away from the playground to sit by a tree.

Time to see how long it would take for Edward to notice that Kate wasn't on the playground.

Every minute that ticked by seemed longer than the last.

I glared at his backside; his arm would wave around every so often.

Who keeps their back to a child for that long?

Twenty-five long minutes passed before he hung up the phone and turned around.

I watched as his eyes scanned the playground, his face panicked realizing Kate wasn't there.

He ran towards it, "Kate!" he yelled out.

"I'm right here, Eddie," Kate hollered back sitting right next to me.

He visibly relaxed once he saw us, but then I could see his shoulder tense as he caught my expression.

I was not too pleased and he could tell that.

"Bella…"

"Kate, thank him for bringing you here and tell him goodbye," I told her as pleasantly as I could manage.

His eyes locked on me.

She hugged him and said her goodbye.

I led her back to Jasper's car, Edward followed behind us.

Getting her all set in the car and the music on, I shut the door so she wouldn't hear what was being said outside of the car.

I was livid.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Let me see your phone, Edward," I interrupted.

"What?"

"I want to know how long your call lasted and your back was turned to my daughter."

He passed over his phone silently.

I took it and scanned his call log.

"Thirty-five minutes," I stated.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It was business, about that contract I was dealing with yesterday," his voice pleaded for me to understand.

"I can understand you answering the phone, Edward. That's fine. I have no issues with that. My issue is that you had your back turned to my daughter for that long. My five-year old daughter! I don't know if it was the entire time, but I was there for twenty-five minutes of it," my voice rose significantly. "Do you have any idea what can happen in that amount of time? Any idea at all? She could have gotten hurt or worse. She may not have even been there when I arrived all because you had your back turned. Mistakes happen. I am more than aware of that! Kate has played Houdini on me a couple of times and my back would be turned for just a second. Just a second, Edward! Yours was turned for over twenty-five minutes. You said business, is your number one priority. Well, my daughter is my number one priority. I like you, Edward. I really, really like you. But I can't trust you with my daughter anymore. Something horrible could have happened while you were focused on your business. That is one risk that I'm not willing to take again. Goodbye, Edward."

He looked completely stunned and defeated as he moved out of my way so I could climb in the car and drive off.

"You alright, momma?" Kate asked.

She's always so perceptive.

"I'll be just fine, princess, let's go back home."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter has taken longer than usual to get up. Working retail is a nightmare right now and I had the flu a week ago. Needless to say all I've wanted to do is sleep or read, not write myself.**

**But alas. Here is the new chapter. Oh I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Work was dragging on Monday.

It could have been the mountain of paperwork on my desk, the fact that the other assistants were just as busy as I was so there was no way that any of us could talk to one another, or it may have been the fact that the office doors to both of the Cullen's offices have been shut since I came in this morning. Nobody had come in or out of them all day.

"Hey, Bella," a voice snapped me away from my typing.

"Emmett," I was surprised. He was the first person I'd seen up here today.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's going on?" I saved my work on the computer and moved a stack of papers aside.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Um…yeah." To say I was a little nervous was an understatement.

I followed him to an empty break room and sat down.

He pulled out a chair opposite me and leaned his arms against the table.

"Any idea what's going on with Edward?"

I hadn't seen him all day so I didn't know how he was acting. "What do you mean?"

"He's being all broody. Which isn't saying much, because brooding is his specialty. But it's more than what he's normally like."

"I yelled at him the other day." That was the only thing I could think of.

"This should be interesting. Please, continue."

So I did. I sat there and explained everything that had happened. How he wanted to take Kate to the park and how I found him with his back turned to the playground on his cell phone.

"Fucking idiot," Emmett grumbled when I finished.

"My thoughts exactly."

"I would like to say I'm shocked, but I'm not. He still can't separate work from real life."

I was really tired of that phrase.

"I take it he's done this before?"

"Yeah, Rose skinned him alive when she found out. She takes his work phone from him if he plans on taking the kids with him anywhere now."

"Why is he like that?" I really wanted to know.

"One thing you have to understand, Bella. He wasn't exactly Mr. Popular in school. He was this scrawny kid who got picked on relentlessly. I tried to stop it and intervene as much as I could, but I couldn't be with him every step of the way in school. So he did what he did best, stuck his nose in his school books and tried to pretend that rest of the world didn't exist. Then he became old enough to start helping out with the business. Everything multiplied from there. The only real social contact he had with people was when he worked. In college things became a little easier for him, his body filled out from working out at the gym, he wasn't teased anymore, and he got a girlfriend. We thought everything was going to change for him, but then we paid closer attention. He could have cared less that he had a girlfriend and I honestly believe that she just used him to get invites to social functions because no girl is going to put up with being cast aside at any time of day for a work phone call. That's what happened. They didn't make it very long. Like a year or so, I think. I don't really know. Long enough that she made contacts through the functions to get her invites without him. Edward just doesn't know how to act. He's never had to. Rose would yell at him, but it never really sunk in, until now I think. He knows he messed up this time."

"I appreciate you telling me this, Emmett. I really do, but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to forget what happened. Something could have happened to my daughter. I can't just let that go because he doesn't know how to separate work from life. Kate is everything to me. I will not risk her. I'm not cutting Edward out of our lives; I just don't trust him to be alone with my daughter right now."

"That's completely understandable. You are going to be good for him, Bella. You're teaching him more about life and you don't even know it."

* * *

><p>Kate was in an absolute foul mood after I had picked her up from school Monday and it seemed to progress each day after.<p>

"Kate, you have to talk to me. What's going on, princess?" I was pleading with her now.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," she said with more attitude than I had ever heard her use.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Evidently it's not fine. Quit the attitude and talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about!" She screamed and ran to her room. The door slammed shut so hard that picture frames shook on the wall.

She's too young for PMS, right?

I groaned pushing myself into the couch cushions and yanking on my hair.

My hair is either going to go bald or grey. I don't know which one yet.

I spent the entire evening on the floor in her bedroom trying to talk and get her to tell me what was bothering her. Nothing worked.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the biggest crick in my neck.<p>

Sleeping on the floor will do that to you apparently.

I was still in Kate's bedroom. I fell asleep trying to talk to her, she fell asleep ignoring me.

Looking at her bedside clock, we were going to be late if we didn't hurry. As if this day could be any worse.

"Wake up, Kate. We need to get ready," I shook her arm.

"No. I hate my school. I'm not going today," she grumbled.

I was passed playing nice.

"You're going and that's final. I'll drag you there myself if I have to."

"I hate you!" She yelled.

That knocked me back on my ass. I could feel the lump rising in my throat as my eyes filled with water.

We had always been good at talking things out.

She had never said that to me before.

I blinked back my tears.

"Your uniform is on your dresser. Put it on, brush your teeth then come to my room and I'll put up your hair." I walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>I walked into work angry.<p>

This was not my week.

Edward's office door was shut, as it had been all week.

I had seen him maybe twice and each time he ducked and walked the other way.

As with Kate, I had enough.

I barged in his office without knocking.

"You're avoiding me."

He looked up startled.

"I said I didn't trust you to be alone with Kate. Not that I wanted you out of our lives. You didn't come over Tuesday, she was asking about you, and you had been hiding all week."

"I thought you didn't want to see me," he spoke.

"I was pissed off, Edward, and rightfully so. What you did was really stupid. I however, did not say that I didn't want to see you; I said that I didn't trust you to be alone with Kate. That's all. You could still come around; I would never keep you from her. I doubt she would even allow that."

"I didn't know. I thought when you said goodbye, that that was it. You didn't want to see me anymore."

"I can see how you'd think that. And I'm not going to lie; I don't know how receptive I would have been to you coming over on Tuesday. I'm not going to avoid you though, I just wanted to tell you that you can come around."

"Okay, thank you, Bella."

Ah, the man of many words.

* * *

><p>"You look like hell," Rose said to me.<p>

We were sitting in an empty conference room. Esme had made a lot of food and wanted to have a family lunch in here. She had included me in her family and I loved her for it.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Esme and Carlisle walked in hand in hand followed by Emmett carrying multiple containers.

"It's been a long week," I told Rose as I scooped white pasta and salad on my plate.

"How's Kate? We told her that Emmett could take her tonight too if she wanted to go."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The dance tonight," Rose said as if that explained everything.

"What dance, Rose?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't know about it?"

"No, Rose. What dance are you talking about?"

She hesitated before answering.

"The school is throwing a father/daughter dance tonight, Bella," she said sadly. "It's kind of last minute. They sent a flyer home with the kids on Monday."

"Oh my god," I whimpered. No wonder she's been in such a foul mood all week. I can't believe I didn't know.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Rose took my hand.

I glanced up. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were both wearing the same sad expressions that Rose had on.

"I can't believe she hid the flyer and didn't tell me about it." Who was I kidding, I could believe it. I would have done the same if I was in her shoes.

"I really wouldn't mind taking her, Bella. Jane wouldn't mind either," Emmett said.

I just looked at him.

"Okay, so Jane might mind a little, but she'd understand."

"Thank you, Emmett, but no thanks. I'd call Charlie, this would be the type of thing that he'd hate yet love to do for Kate, but he's out of town fishing all weekend. I'll just make a girls night with her. You can come over if you want Rose, I can give Alice a call too. That might cheer up Kate a bit."

"I'd love to. Alec would love a few hours at home by himself. He's gotten into that, "I'm big enough to be by myself stage."

"Can you bring a bottle of wine?" I asked. "It's been a long week, I ran out."

"I'll bring the wine and the ice cream."

"Sounds perfect."

"Now where's Edward? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

* * *

><p>"I know about tonight," I told Kate sitting her down on the couch.<p>

"It's just a stupid dance," she grumbled.

"I know you want to go. I'm so sorry, princess."

"I don't want to go. It's stupid. I hate it," she spat.

"I know you don't really think that," I stroked her hair. "It's okay to be angry and upset."

Kate finally broke.

"It's not fair," she cried into my chest. "Everyone was talking about it. They had pretty dresses and their daddies were going to wear the same color."

I kept stroking her hair as she cried and cried. A couple tears fell from my eyes mixing with hers.

A knock sounded from the door breaking us out of the moment.

"That should be Alice," I told Kate. "She's going to help me give you an awesome fun night in."

She wiped at her eyes and nodded her hear.

Sure enough, it was Alice carrying a grocery bag, garment bag, and a gym bag.

"Alice," I laughed. "What is this?"

"This my darling, is for you," she thrust the grocery bag at me. "Raw cookie dough and cans of whip cream. Best junk food ever." Agreed. "And Kate, my dear. These two bags are for you."

Kate walked over slowly. Her face was so red and blotchy. "What is it?"

"I thought we could play dress up and I could give you a makeover. What do you think?"

"I can wear make-up?"

"Sweetie, you're so pretty without make-up. I do have some shiny lip gloss for you though."

"Okay," Kate readily agreed. A smile was trying to appear on her face, but it was still struggling to form. She loved her play time with Alice.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Alice. She followed Kate to her bedroom.

I put up the junk food and sat in the living room waiting for Rosalie. Emmett was going to drop her off on the way to the dance, so it shouldn't be too long.

Thirty minutes later, my phone beeped loudly.

Edward Cullen flashed on my screen.

Not a phone call, but a text message.

_Please don't hate me for this_

What?

Before I had time to think about what he meant, another knock sounded from the door.

I swung it open expecting Rose, boy was I wrong.

"Please go along with this," Edward begged.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know I should have brought this up to you first, but I overheard you talking in the room with Rose during lunch, and I realized I had so much to do if I wanted to pull this off, so I left and ran to Alice's. I even helped her sew on flowers, I pricked my fingers trying to do that, I have the marks to prove it."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked again.

He rambled on, "I know you don't want me alone with her. I get that. Emmett's with Jane in the car. We wouldn't be alone. Please, please be okay with this."

My mind was spinning with what he was going on about. Then it clicked. I took in his appearance. Clean shaven, black dress slacks, black dress shirt, and a solid gold tie.

"Alice," I called for my best-friend. This was why she asked Kate to play dress up.

"Perfect timing," Alice said walking to the living room. "Bella, please do this for Kate," she pleaded.

Kate walked out. Her hair was curled into a pretty twist and she had on a shiny gold dress with cap sleeves and little flowers around the neckline.

"Look at my pretty dress, momma," she smiled.

"You look beautiful, princess," I smiled back and cleared my throat. "You also have a guest."

She took in Edward for the first time.

"Eddie," she squealed in surprise.

"Hello, Kate. I have something to ask you," he gulped nervously and squatted down. "I know I'm not your father, princess, but I would love it if you would let me escort you to the dance." He reached behind himself and pulled out a mini corsage with gold flowers.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really," he said. "I would love it very much."

"Momma?" Kate turned to me. I knew she was asking my permission.

I nodded to her, not being able to find words to say. I felt as if I opened my mouth, I would start crying.

Maybe I'm the one who has PMS.

"Is that for me?" Kate pointed to the corsage.

"It is. I thought they would be very pretty on you." He took her wrist and slid on the corsage.

"Eddie?" She whispered again.

"Yeah, princess?"

"We match," she cried happily.

Alice pulled a camera out of nowhere and started snapping pictures, I was so happy she did, because my brain wasn't working well enough to cooperate with me to think of something like that.

"Bella," Edward captured my attention and pressed something hard into my hand.

I looked down. It was a phone.

"My work phone. I'm leaving it with you tonight. I want no interruptions while I'm with Kate. I know I have a lot to make up for and you don't trust me, but I'm willing to take whatever you give me. Thank you for allowing her to go."

I threw caution to the wind and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for doing this for her," I whispered in his ear.

Alice took a couple more pictures before Kate rushed Edward out the door.

My stomach flopped nervously, but you have to be able to start trying to rebuild trust at some point. At least he wouldn't be alone with her.

Rosalie popped her head in seconds later waving a wine bottle in her hand.

"I bet you're ready for that drink now, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter alright? I love all of your opinions. Thank you all for the reviews!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry it's taken forever for me to update and that this is so short. I think I hit writers block or something, which I'm not sure is possible considering this is my first story, lol. I know what I want to write, I just can't seem to get it down on paper. But I'm going to keep pushing. Again, super sorry this is so short. Hopefully you all will enjoy it just the same and I'm going to try and get another update out faster than it took for this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Stop looking at the clock, they'll be home soon."

I rolled my eyes at Rose.

I may or may not have been checking the time frequently for the past couple of hours. This definitely counts as a nerve wrecking experience. To have your daughter out with somebody that you don't fully trust, yet hope that you might be able to again.

"Okay, you need more ice cream," Alice shoved a carton towards me. As if I'd reject it. That's laughable.

The three of us were seated on the floor in the living room, each with our own tubs of ice cream, glasses half full of wine and chocolate and bags of potato chips scattered about.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot the cookie dough!"

Alice ran to the kitchen and reappeared with a big package of raw cookie dough.

"Oh my god," Rose and I moaned together. I didn't know if it was out of pleasure or pain. As much as I love cookie dough, my stomach felt like it was going to burst.

"You take a bite, I take a bite," Rose said.

"Agreed."

"Holy shit, this is amazing," Rose groaned.

Alice and I made other groaning noises with her in agreement.

"What did we walk in on?"

I barely had time to register the voice before I heard my little girl.

"Momma!"

You know that moment when you finally feel a burst of relief, which the breath you've been holding releases and you are able to finally breathe? I just had that.

"Momma, why are you crying?"

I wasn't aware I was.

"I'm happy to see you, princess. They're happy tears. Don't worry."

"You're so weird, momma," she laughed.

I let myself laugh with her. I felt like I belonged in the psyche ward with all of the emotion swings I was having tonight.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Kate.

"I sure did. Eddie danced like a chicken!"

I choked on my spit while wine flew out of Rose and Alice's mouth.

"A chicken?" Rose croaked.

I looked at Edward, who was beat red and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was a duck. They played the duck dance."

"And he was a sprinkler, momma!" Kate jumped in.

"A sprinkler too?" I smirked still looking at Edward. "Did he do anything else, Kate?"

"He falled and then cried," she laughed behind her hands.

"It's fell, princess…"

"And I didn't cry," Edward interjected.

"Care to explain this?" I asked Edward.

"I was dancing like a sprinkler and forgot that I'm not a teenager anymore, needless to say a muscle was pulled and I dropped down like a rock."

"He fell so fast, momma," Kate said looking proud of her proper use of the verb fall. Not realizing that she wasn't helping Edward's case very much.

Edward groaned. "Thanks Kate."

"This is too great. Please say there are pictures." Rose joined the conversation.

"I cleaned up the stuff, you're free to enjoy your evening with Kate now," Alice walked up and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much," I gave her a kiss on the cheek back.

"Time for me to go too," Rose said noticing Alice was getting ready to leave. "I've got a man waiting and I'm sure a tired daughter. Are you coming with us?" She turned to Edward.

He turned towards me swallowing hard and then glanced back to Rose.

"Give me a couple minutes?"

"Sure, we'll be waiting in the car. Bella, my dear, it was a blast. We have to do this again."

"I'd love that, Rose," I said honestly.

She and Alice shut the door behind them leaving Edward, Kate, and I alone. Technically, just Edward and I, Kate was occupying herself by swishing around in her dress by the window.

"You made her so happy tonight," I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched my little girl twirl and dance to nonexistent music.

He was watching her spin around too with the same goofy smile. "Thank you for giving me the chance."

"It was hard. I couldn't ever deny her this chance though."

"Her father…"

"Has never been in the picture."

"He's an idiot for letting her go, the both of you go."

I could hear the intensity in his voice. His gaze was just as strong as the words he spoke.

He reached out grazing his hand along my upper arm causing my breathing to stutter.

I stepped closer, tilting my head down leaning it against his chest.

His arms circled around my back tugging me as close as possible against him.

"Anytime she needs a substitute father for something, I would be honored to do it regardless of what is going on between you and me."

I nodded into his chest knowing he meant his words and I would give anything for Kate to have those father/daughter experiences.

"I better go," he released me taking a step back.

"Okay," I whispered to him. "Kate, come say goodbye to Edward."

"Thank you for dancing, Eddie," she pranced over.

"You're welcome, princess." He lifted her up into a hug. "I think it's bedtime for you, little miss," Edward joked as Kate yawned.

"I think so too," I took Kate from his arms. "But first we have to brush through that hair of yours and get you out of that dress."

"I want to sleep in it, momma," she whined.

"Not a chance, princess. Now go on to your room and I'll be there in a minute."

"Fine," she pouted. "Bye, Eddie."

"Bye," he waved back.

"Goodnight," I told him as he opened the door.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he stood at the door. I could see him debating back and forth with something.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," he chuckled to himself.

He stepped forward swiftly bending down and pressing his lips against my cheek.

I think he startled himself as much as he startled me because he was out the door in a flash.

"Sweet dreams," I said into the empty hallway feeling the sensation of his lips still on my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement! I'm trying for you all!<strong>


End file.
